Never Let Me Go
by 29nbil
Summary: Sequel to Hoping for the Impossible! It's been five years. Kurt is touring with his world known band and Blaine is living in New York, both still dwelling about the past. Can they make it this time? Will their love be enough? Will their new lives be in the way of happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Just had to fix one thing! Still the first chapter.**

 **Hello everyone! So this is the first chapter of Never Let Me Go (wohoo), which is a sequel to Hoping for the Impossible. If you haven't read that, read that one first. I've been working for a little while on this now and have a few chapters ready, but I'm not going to post all of them at once. If I do so, you have to wait for a while to get the next. Anyways, I really hope you like this! And I want to thank my new beta for your amazing help, WhyWeWashTheWindows**

 **Enjoy**

 **Never Let Me Go**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine breathes heavily, walking into the little music store.

"You're late every day, Blaine," Blaine's boss, Frank, tells him, but he isn't mad, he never is.

"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to get better, but-"

"Blaine, it's alright. I know you have a lot going on and there aren't many customers this early on the day anyway, so I'm okay alone for a little while."

Blaine nods and starts unpacking some new CD's that came in this morning. Frank is a good guy. He is a middle aged man and is the owner of this music store. He used to be a music teacher before he moved to New York with his wife and kids. He told Blaine he loved working as a teacher, but he needed to do something else, something different. And since he loves music, a store suits him perfectly.

The day goes by slow, not many people coming this afternoon so Frank closes early. Blaine says goodbye to Frank before walking out. He checks his phone and sees that Iris has text him a little while ago.

Lunch? –I

You got time now? –B

Blaine walks to the subway and takes the red line up to 103 St. He gets a text form Iris telling him she will be at their usual spot in five minutes. Blaine walks down Broadway when something catches his eye. He sees a familiar name on a poster and walks closer to get a better look at it. Blaine stops breathing. 'Demons of the Neighborhood' is playing in three days… Kurt… he is here. He has seen pictures in magazines and they have been on TV, but never a poster about them having a concert in New York. Maybe he should go? No, he can't do that! Why would he go? He doesn't know Kurt anymore, he belongs in the past. He is not going back to that part of his life, he is done with that. He needs to let it go. But Kurt used to be a good friend… He can just see him, Blaine doesn't need to talk to him. No, he can't go, he needs to stop punishing himself. It's just a stupid concert. And he can't get a ticket now anyway, they are definitely sold out.

Blaine continues walking down Broadway, pretending he didn't see anything. When he gets to 100 St. he walks into the diner. He finds a nice place by the window to sit, trying not to think about Kurt. It's impossible not to though.

It doesn't take long before Iris comes in, saving Blaine from his thoughts. She smiles when she sees him and Blaine smiles back. She hugs him before sitting down. They order two coffees and two sandwiches.

"So how are you stranger?" Iris asks.

Blaine smiles, "I'm good, stressed, but good."

Iris rolls her eyes, "Honey, you need to relax more. You're going to kill yourself if you continue this way."

"I'm fine," Blaine tells her, but she doesn't believe him, "but how are you?"

Iris shrugs and the waiter comes with their coffees.

"What?" Blaine asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brad is an idiot" Iris informs Blaine.

Blaine rolls his eyes, "That's old news. What did he do this time?"

"Fucking Ashley" she says with an angry voice and an elderly couple at the table nearby looks over at them.

Blaine stops his hand which was about to bring the coffee cup to his mouth, "What?"

"Yeah, he-"

"Wait, Ashley, Ashley?" Blaine asks, not believing this, putting down his cup.

"Yes, Blaine, Ashley who you almost slept with at that party years ago and I've been friends with for years," Iris sighs, closing her eyes.

Blaine met Iris five years ago, their first year at NYADA, and they also met Ashley at a party that first year. Blaine was in a really dark place at that time and Ashley was there. Luckily, Iris jumped in and saved him. Blaine hasn't really talked to Ashley after that, but she and Iris became good friends. Apparently not so good friends anymore now though.

The waiter comes with the sandwiches and Blaine thanks her. Blaine moves over to the side of the table and Iris opens her eyes. She has an amazing brown eye color and Blaine tells her this often. She is really beautiful and many guys can see this. Iris is good with picking the bad guys though, something Blaine had a feeling would happen this time too with Brad.

Iris pulls her brown, soft hair behind her ear and looks at Blaine, "I don't care about Brad; he's just a jackass, but Ashley…"

Blaine hugs her, "I'm so sorry, Iris."

Iris pulls away after a moment, "It's fine, I'm over it." She says, sounding like she is trying to convince herself instead of Blaine, "Let's not talk about this; I want to have some fun, not crying."

Blaine smiles, "Sounds good, but I have to go in an hour."

Iris rolls her eyes, "I know, Blaine."

oooo

"Kurt, we're here" Quinn shakes Kurt's shoulder and he wakes up. He looks out of the window and looks at the city in front of him. The first thing he thinks about is Blaine. Does he still live here? It's been five years so he would be done with NYADA by now. What is he doing?

Kurt sighs and hates he is still thinking about Blaine. He tries to forget about him, but nothing works. He sleeps with guys, drinks, plays music, but Kurt doesn't feel anything. Nothing compares to Blaine.

Kurt looks around the bus and can see Puck is still sleeping. Dylan is listing to music and they look at each other for a second, both smiling slightly, before Dylan looks away. Kurt thinks about that night they last spent together. It was the time he also talked to Blaine the last time. After Blaine had called, Kurt stopped living for a few months. He didn't go to the studio, didn't go out, didn't eat with the others - didn't really eat much at all - and didn't talk much to anyone. Kurt isn't sure why he suddenly got out of bed and got back to the old Kurt, but he did and has tried everything to stop thinking about Blaine. Nothing works though, nothing will ever work.

He and Dylan are okay now though. They are passed everything that happened in high school. Kurt is happy to have a friend like Dylan; he is a nice guy, something Kurt didn't see five years ago.

The band is doing really good. They have released three albums and are now touring for the third album. Kurt hasn't really written anything since the first album. For Kurt, the first album is the most personal one since he wrote most of the music and sang on many of the songs. And they were all really personal, things that he needed to get out of his system at that time. The other albums are not the same.

They have been traveling all around the world this summer and are now on their last stop: New York City. They are going to stay here for a few weeks since it's their last stop and Kurt isn't really sure what to feel about it. He hasn't been in Manhattan since he met Blaine. On the other tour they didn't go there since Kurt refused to, but this time he couldn't say no. Jace told him there are too many fans here to not perform so Kurt didn't really have a choice. Kurt might just go back to LA after the concert. It would be nice to be alone for a little while.

The bus stops and they get out and a few girls gasp when they see them. Kurt sighs, but gives them a little smile. They ask for a picture and an autograph, which they give to the girls before they run away. Kurt quickly walks into to the building to avoid more fans and the others walk after him up to their apartment. It's a big place, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, huge kitchen and a living room. Puck and Quinn share a bedroom like they always do and Dylan and Kurt take the two others.

After unpacking, Kurt finds his sunglasses before walking out. It's been a long time since he has been here, he has to look around. He pulls the hood of his sweater over his head and puts on the sunglasses, trying to hide his face as much as possible. It's warm with his dark hood, but Kurt doesn't take it off. He walks around in Greenwich Village, noticing there are a lot of posters about them having a concert tomorrow night. Kurt smiles a little.

Kurt buys a coffee and sits down on a bench in the park. He watches the people walking by. Some walk with their dogs, some walk with their kids and some just walk alone. A teenage boy looks at Kurt for a second, probably wondering if it's him or not, before he continues walking.

Kurt loves being in the band, but they should seriously have thought about some way to avoid people in the streets. They should have done the same as Kiss did, it would be a lot easier. Then he could just walk down the street without worrying about fans stopping him.

After sitting in the park for a while, Kurt walks around some more. He gets a text from Quinn, saying they have a meeting in an hour, so Kurt starts moving towards the subway. Kurt sees a music store on the other side of the street and decides to just take a little look before going back.

He looks inside the window as he walks towards the door when he abruptly stops in his tracks. Is it him? Can it be? Kurt looks a little closer and gasps. It's Blaine. Blaine is here. Blaine is still in New York. Fuck, what should he do now? Does he say hello? He looks so good, older and more mature. And that ass… he can never forget it. Blaine turns around towards where Kurt is standing outside and Kurt quickly starts walking again, pretending he wasn't looking. Thank god he is wearing the hood and sunglasses, or else Blaine would have seen him.

Xx

"Where were you today?" Quinn asks and Kurt only shrugs, not wanting to talk about it.

They are done practicing for today. They have played their songs enough times now to only go through them once before the concert.

"Are you okay?" Quinn frowns and Kurt nods.

They walk out of the door and Kurt looks at his phone. It's only 3pm. He will probably still be there. Kurt thinks about going back. Just one more time. That won't hurt, right?

"I just have to go do something," Kurt tells the others, "I'll see you guys later."

He walks away before anyone can answer.

It takes too long. Everything is going painfully slow; the subway, the people in front of him that won't step aside so he can walk pass them. The only thing going fast is his stressing thoughts.

Finally he gets there and his heart pounds inside his chest. He carefully looks inside through the window. There he is. Right there, laughing at something an older guy is saying. Kurt takes a closer look at Blaine. He hasn't changed much, just a little older and more hair, both head and face. He looks tired. Not only from lack of sleep, but also tired of life. He looks exhausted. Kurt frowns, is he okay?

Should he go inside? He wants to make sure Blaine is okay, but Kurt doesn't think that is the first question you ask after five years without seeing each other. But should he go inside anyway? What is he supposed to say? Does Blaine even want to see him?

No, he has to talk to him, even if it's not the best idea. He will regret not doing it. Maybe this will help him move on. Blaine is probably in a relationship, so Kurt knows there isn't a chance for them again. Does he even want that?

Kurt takes a deep breath and opens the door, taking his sunglasses off. Here it goes, no turning back now. His heart stops when the bell over the door rings, announcing his present. Blaine and the other guy turn around with a welcoming smile, but Blaine's vanishes in a second and the CD's in his hands shatter on the floor. They all jump at the sound, but Blaine and Kurt never break their eye connection. None of them say anything and Kurt can hear the older guy mumbling something before walking away.

"Kurt…?" Blaine mumbles and just the sound of his voice makes Kurt shiver.

Kurt tries to smile, but he can't move his mouth. He can't move anything. Blaine moves a little closer, a look of shock in his eyes. His fingers are tickling to touch Blaine. They don't say anything, but Kurt has to do something. He moves closer to him this time and carefully hugs Blaine. Blaine freezes for a second before wrapping his arms around Kurt.

None of them are sure what to do next, shocked to see each other again. Kurt mumbles a 'hey', feeling stupid, but he can't think of anything better to say. Kurt can feel Blaine breathe heavily against his neck, bringing old memories back. Blaine whispers a 'hello' back before taking a step back.

If this was five years ago, they would kiss hello. That won't happen this time though. Of course it won't! Fuck, Kurt stop thinking like this!

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asks.

"I-I walked passed and saw you," Kurt says.

They are still standing really close, looking into each other's eyes. Blaine really looks tired, but still amazing. He is so close… only a little closer and Kurt can… Stop! No! Not doing this! Blaine has probably moved on. Blaine doesn't want this and neither should Kurt.

"It's been so long…" Blaine says and Kurt nods.

"Five years, Kurt says even though Blaine knows it.

Blaine looks down at Kurt's lips before moving them further down. Kurt stops breathing again. Is he even breathing at all right now? Did he just look at Kurt's lips? That's a sign right?

"Blaine-", Kurt starts, but the bell over the door rings.

They both jump and look towards the door. A teenage girl walks in and smiles a little before walking over to the shelves with CD's.

"I should get back to work…" Blaine sighs and looks at Kurt again.

Kurt tires not to look disappointed, but he fails. That's it then…. Kurt nods and is about to walk out when Blaine stops him.

"Can we… meet tonight?"

Hope fills Kurt again and he nods quickly.

"Yeah sure," he says, trying to stay calm.

Blaine smiles a little and nods, "I'll call you, okay? You still got the same number?"

"Yeah, it's the same," Kurt says and smiles, "I'll see you tonight then."

Blaine nods and Kurt walks out, smiling brightly.

oooo

"Hey, it's Blaine," Blaine says into the phone nervously.

"Hey," Kurt answers awkwardly.

Blaine can hear someone talking in the background, but ignores it. Well, he tries to ignore it. It's a guy, what if it's Kurt's guy? No, it doesn't matter, they aren't getting back together. It can't happen. They are only going out as friends. Kurt will probably not stay in New York for long anyways.

"I know of this great place to eat if you're hungry?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kurt says and the guy in the background laughs.

Blaine takes a deep breath, trying not to get paranoid or jump to any conclusions.

"Okay great, I'll text you the address and meet you there in an hour?"

"Perfect," Kurt says and Blaine tries to breathe normally.

It's been so long since he has heard Kurt's voice.

"Great," Blaine says and hangs up.

He quickly text Kurt the address before walking into the living room.

"Is this really a good idea?" Cooper asks and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"It's just dinner, Coop."

"You sure about that?" Cooper asks, but Blaine decides to ignore it.

"I'm going to take a shower; you'll be okay here, right?"

"Of course, you go have fun."

Blaine quickly takes a shower and finds some nice, but not too nice clothes to wear. He gets to the restaurant a little early. A man shows him to the table and Blaine sits down. It's a nice table by the window and not too many people around so it's quiet enough to talk.

Kurt comes in ten minutes later and they both smile at each other.

"Hey," Kurt says and takes off his jacket.

He is wearing a dark blue shirt and dark pants. He has changed a little. His hair is darker with some lighter highlights in the bangs; he doesn't have his pink hair anymore. It looks much better this way. Really good…

"Hey," Blaine says back.

They order some food and something to drink. Blaine doesn't really drink much anymore, but tonight is an exception.

"So…" Kurt says and they both chuckle, "where to start?"

Blaine smiles, "Let's start with you, Mr. Rockstar. How is it?"

Kurt laughs at the nickname, "Well… it's been crazy. Not exactly what I imagined I would do after high school, but I love playing, I really do. The other stuff… not really my thing. The photo shoots and interviews and stuff."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, you've gotten pretty popular."

Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile, "I guess. We're having a concert here. We've been on tour for a few months now and we're ending it here."

"Yeah, I saw a poster." Blaine says.

"Yeah, we're having a 'best of' concert tomorrow since it's our last this year"

"Are you working on a new album?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head, "No, not yet. We haven't really talked about that. We're staying here for a while to take a little break, so we'll see after that."

Blaine nods, "I'm really happy for you and the band, you deserve it."

Kurt smiles, "Thanks. So what about you?"

"Oh… Well you know I'm working at the music store…"

Kurt nods, "What happened with NYADA?"

"Didn't really work out," Blaine says, looking down.

"I'm sorry… You didn't like it?" Kurt asks.

Before Blaine can answer, the waiter comes with their food. Thank God…

Blaine looks up from his food and can see Kurt is still waiting for an answer, "Yeah, I liked it, but something got in the way."

It looks like Kurt understands Blaine doesn't want to talk about it, so he nods before changing the subject. Kurt knows him so well, he could always see what Blaine was feeling.

"What about Cooper and everyone else? You keep in touch with any of them?"

"I moved here with Cooper after graduation and two years ago he got married."

"Wow, that's great," Kurt says surprised, but happy for Cooper.

"Yeah… It isn't going so well right now though, so he is living with me again for a little while."

"Oh, that sucks… Tell him I hope it works out for him", Kurt says.

Blaine nods, but his stomach sinks. Does this mean he won't see Kurt again? Is it only for tonight?

"You probably know about Finn and Rachel?" Blaine asks, not wanting to think more about it.

Kurt nods, "Yeah I saw it in a magazine, they seem happy. Happened fast though."

Blaine nods, "Yeah it did,"

"Can't believe they want kids so young…" Kurt thinks more to himself, but Blaine clearly hears it.

Blaine nods, looking down at his food again and taking a bite from his chicken.

Xx

After they are done with dinner, they walk outside and start walking down the street. Both of them have had a little too much to drink, but Blaine can think clearly. Neither of them says anything. The dinner was nice enough, but it was a little awkward at times. At least Blaine thinks so. Why did he ask to meet Kurt? He should have known it would be awkward.

Kurt stops and takes Blaine's hand to stop him too. Blaine stops breathing for a second. Even though it was an awkward dinner, Kurt can still make him feel warm and breathless.

"This was bad… well not bad, but not good," Kurt says chuckling and it surprises Blaine, "Can we just go do something else?"

"Oh… like what?" Blaine asks, a little relieved Kurt also thought the dinner was awkward.

"I have an idea," Kurt says and starts walking again.

They don't walk long before Kurt stops outside a door.

"Where are we?" Blaine asks and Kurt opens the door.

He doesn't answer and they walk to the elevator. It's a nice place, a really nice expensive place. Where are we?

"Kurt, where are we?" Blaine asks again when the elevator starts going up.

"My apartment," Kurt smiles, "Well, ours, the band. But they aren't here right now, so I thought we could stay here a little."

Blaine doesn't say anything, too many thoughts running in his head. Kurt brought him to his apartment where no one else will be. So they will be alone. Is this his plan? Does he have some plans for tonight? No, this is Kurt. Okay, that doesn't really help much. If it wasn't Blaine, this would totally be his plan, but he doesn't have any plans with Blaine. Right?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" Kurt says when the door opens, "I just thought we could be alone and talk about whatever we want without people and nerves being in the way."

Blaine tries to relax and nods, "It's fine, that sounds nice."

Kurt smiles and opens the door to the apartment. It's a really nice place, not a big surprise though. Of course they have an amazing place, being as successful as they are.

Kurt finds something to drink, a lot stronger than what they had at the restaurant. What the hell, it's just for one night. He sends a text to Cooper, telling him he will be a little later than planned. Cooper texts back its fine and that they have to remember protection. Blaine rolls his eyes and tells him it's not like that before putting his phone back in his pocket.

After a few drinks, more lightheaded and long conversations that never becomes awkward, Kurt tells Blaine to follow him outside. Blaine grins and follows Kurt. They walk outside on the terrace.

It's a big terrace with green bushes around it and a view over the city. To the left there is a Jacuzzi and by the door there is a cozy sitting area.

"Wow…" Blaine says and Kurt nods.

"Yeah pretty much."

They both laugh and walk, more like stumble, towards the Jacuzzi.

"Wanna get in?" Kurt asks and Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't bring anything to wear."

"We don't need that," Kurt says and starts to unbutton his shirt, looking at Blaine; a look Blaine knows too well.

Blaine stares for a second and swallows, chills running up his back.

This can't happen though.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, relax, we're just going to get into the water,"

Kurt takes off his shirt and his pants, and gets into the water. Blaine licks his lips and takes off his clothes too before joining Kurt. Blaine sees Kurt's tattoo on his chest and smiles a little, remembering that time in bed when he told Blaine about them.

The warm water feels amazing and Blaine can finally relax completely. He really needs this, get away from everything and just relax. Kurt fills their glasses and they sit in the water for a while without talking.

"Are you happy?" Kurt suddenly asks, looking at Blaine.

Blaine thinks about this for a little while. It's a hard question and not something he has thought about lately.

"I just… when I think about you, I'm worried you're not. That is the most important thing," Kurt tells Blaine and Blaine can feel butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt thinks about him and worries about him. Blaine does that too, but he always thought Kurt wouldn't care anymore.

"Sometimes I guess," Blaine says, "Of course I didn't picture my life to turn out this way."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks and moves a little closer.

Blaine shakes his head, not looking at Kurt, "Never mind, what about you? Are you happy?"

Kurt shrugs, "On stage I'm happy; I love playing. But the second I'm off the stage… I don't know."

They look at each other and Blaine doesn't even notice he is moving closer to Kurt.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers. Blaine isn't sure if Kurt is approving or disapproving this. He probably doesn't know himself.

Blaine tries to breathe normal, but he can't. He breathes embarrassingly loud and he can see Kurt smile slightly. He looks down at Blaine's mouth and Blaine's eyes fall down on Kurt's for a second. He forces them up to Kurt's eyes again.

"W-we can't," Blaine whispers back, placing a hand on Kurt's chest to stop him.

Kurt touches Blaine's leg under the water, "Why not? Blaine, I can't stop thinking about you, I've never stopped."

Blaine doesn't answer; his brain doesn't work and his heart is pounding in his ears. Kurt takes this opportunity and kisses Blaine softly. So Kurt approves… But does Blaine? Does he really want to get involved with Kurt again?

"I've missed you so much," Kurt whispers and Blaine's heart jumps a beat.

Maybe it's because he is drunk or maybe it's because it's been so long since he has been with anyone, whatever the reason is, Blaine needs to kiss Kurt again. He grabs Kurt's shoulders and pushes him closer so their lips touch. Kurt moans and deepens the kiss.

Kurt's hand run down Blaine's leg and brings it around his hips. Blaine wraps them around Kurt and can feel how excited Kurt is. Blaine moans, feeling Kurt's member against his ass, and tilts his head back. This is so wrong, but still it feels so right.

Kurt sucks on Blaine's neck and Blaine moves his hands down Kurt's back. Memories of them five years ago flash inside Blaine's head and he can't help but moan loudly.

"We shouldn't do this," Blaine says, even though he just wants to let go and do this just one more time.

"Why not?" Kurt asks again, "Just relax, Blaine, it's okay," Kurt whispers, still sucking on Blaine's neck and his hands on Blaine's ass.

That's a good question. Why not do this just one more time? But will it only be one more time if they sleep together now? Can Blaine really handle this?

"Because… because it's been five years and a lot has happened since."

Kurt pulls back and they look at each other.

"Are you still unsure?" Kurt frowns slightly, "Or are you dating someone?"

"Kurt, I just can't do this, okay?" Blaine says and gets out of the water.

He quickly puts his clothes on as Kurt gets out of the water too. Blaine walks towards the door.

"Blaine, you don't have to leave, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you or something. I didn't think."

"I wasn't thinking either. I just need to go, I'm sorry" Blaine says, not looking back at Kurt, and walks out of the door.

oooo

"Hey," Quinn says when she walks out on the porch and looks around, "What happened here? Do you have company?"

"Nope, not anymore," Kurt mumbles grumpily in the Jacuzzi.

Quinn lifts an eyebrow, "Wanna talk about it?"

Kurt shakes his head no.

"Alright," Quinn sighs and takes off her pants and shirt so she is only in her underwear, "Talk to me."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, not looking at Quinn as she gets into the water.

"Oh, come on, there are three guys in this house and two of them don't care and one has seen a lot more than this."

Kurt makes a face, "I don't need a picture."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I'm not the bad guy here; I don't bring guys home with me and wake up the whole house."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "You sure about that? I think we all know where your soft spots are."

Quinn grins a little before getting serious, "Whatever, tell me what happened"

Kurt shrugs, "it's nothing"

"Fine" Quinn says and notice Puck and Dylan coming towards them.

"What's going on here?" Puck asks and takes of his shirt to join.

Dylan hesitates before joining too. Puck takes a seat beside Quinn and Dylan finds a place between Puck and Kurt.

"What have you been doing?" Puck asks, looking at the two glasses with alcohol in them.

"Nothing, just had some company," Kurt says and stands up, "I'm gonna go to bed."

Xx

Kurt wakes up and looks at his phone. 6 am… He couldn't sleep last night, his thoughts were running in his head of everything that has happened since he met Blaine again. He didn't fall asleep before 4 am, so to wake up now, it's not appealing. Kurt tries to sleep some more, but his thoughts are still all over the place.

With a sigh, Kurt gets up. He takes a long shower and eats some breakfast. He decides to go out for a walk. Maybe that will calm his thoughts a little. He thinks about going to the music store where Blaine works. He wants to talk to him, tell him he is sorry, but something inside him tells him he shouldn't.

He ends up going to Madison Square Park, which is not too far away from where Blaine works, and buys a coffee and a croissant. He watches a woman with a dog, when suddenly he hears his name. He looks up, and so do many of the people around him. He can see four girls, maybe 17 years old; look at Kurt before seeing who called him. Damn it.

Kurt looks at the source of the voice and is surprised to find Patrick, a guy from Portland he used to fool around with, standing not too far away. Before any of them can say anything, the four girls are asking for autographs and pictures. Kurt quickly gives them what they want before walking over to Patrick, who is grinning.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?" Kurt asks confused.

"I live here," He tells Kurt, "What about you? I have to say, I didn't see you as a famous guitar player."

"Not what I expected either…" Kurt tells him honestly, "So how's it going with you? What's new?"

Patrick shrugs and they sit down on a bench, "Not much really. I'm working as a personal trainer."

Kurt isn't surprised by this, Patrick loves working out. You can see it clearly too, Kurt thinks to himself as he looks over Patrick.

"That's cool," Kurt says and Patrick nods.

"What about you? Beside the band of course."

"Um, nothing really. I've been on tour for a while now, but I live in LA. I'm just staying here for a few weeks before going back."

"Anyone special, or is that even a question?" Patrick asks, chuckling.

"No, no one special," Kurt mumbles, looking down.

"Wow, did someone actually break Kurt Hummel's heart?" Patrick says, not believing it.

Kurt looks up and frowns, "What? No, why would you think that?"

"Because your face is screaming it," Patrick says simply, grinning.

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "It was a long time ago, I'm over it."

Patrick hums, "Whatever you say, but I have to go now, I have an appointment soon. It was good seeing you babe, we should get together sometime."

Patrick winks and walks away.

Kurt sits for a little longer before deciding to get out of here. He is about to walk over the road when he sees Blaine. He stops and looks at him. Should he say hi? Is Blaine still mad at him for last night?

Before he can think of what to do, Blaine turns towards him and sees him. Kurt tries to smile, but it doesn't quite work. Blaine seems to be dwelling too about what to do, but eventually he walks over.

"Hey…" he says, "I'm sorry about last night."

Kurt shakes his head, "No, don't be, it was my fault."

Blaine looks down for a second before looking back at Kurt, "So what are you doing here?"

"Just needed to go out for a walk and get some fresh air," Kurt shrugs, "You're going to work?"

Blaine shakes his head, "I was supposed to, but I just got a text from my boss saying I don't have to come today."

"Oh, okay," Kurt says awkwardly, wanting to ask, but feeling like he shouldn't.

Of course he wants to ask if Blaine would like to do something since he doesn't have work, but after last night he isn't sure that's a good idea.

It's an awkward silence and Kurt can't handle this anymore, "Would you like some coffee?" he blurts out.

Blaine thinks for a second before nodding, "Sure, why not?" he smiles and they walk down the street.

They find a nice café and they both order a coffee and a little cookie. They sit down on a couch in the corner of the small café and they start to eat.

"Sorry I just ran out last night," Blaine apologizes again.

Kurt shakes his head, "Really, it's fine, I should be the one to apologize. I was way too pushy."

"And I'm not confused, "Blaine says and Kurt frowns, "You asked me if that was the reason last night. I know I'm gay"

"Oh, right, okay, but that's good."

Blaine nods slightly and they change the subject.

"I should go…" Blaine says after a few hours of drinking coffee and talking.

Kurt nods, "Yeah, of course."

They walk out of the café and smile at each other.

"If you don't have anything to do tonight, I would like it if you came to our concert." Kurt says.

"Don't you need tickets?" Blaine asks confused.

"Not when you know the guitarist," Kurt grins and Blaine chuckles.

"Okay, if I have time I would love to."

Kurt smiles brightly, "Great, just say your name and they will let you in."

Blaine nods, "Okay, bye" and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

oooo

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm a… I'm a friend of Kurt Hummel," Blaine says to the guy by the entrance of Madison Square Garden.

The guy checks his list before calling over another guy. The other guy walks over to them with a smile. He is tall with dark short hair; Blaine can see why he is security. The two guys say something to each other before the guy with dark hair asks Blaine to follow him.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asks when the guy guides him another way than all the other people are going.

"Oh yes, sorry," The guy says and opens a door, "Mr. Hummel wants you backstage and-"

"Backstage?" Blaine frowns.

The man nods, "That's right."

After going down a few hallways and through some more doors, they are backstage. Blaine looks around him and sees Quinn.

"Thank you," Blaine smiles at the guy and looks around the room awkwardly.

He thinks about walking over to Quinn, but after five years and never really knowing her, he feels like he shouldn't. Blaine looks towards her again and this time she looks back. She looks at him for a few seconds before giving him a surprised look. She walks over.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

"Hey," he says awkwardly.

Blaine smiles and Quinn looks around worried, like she doesn't want anyone to see them, "What are you doing here?"

Blaine smile drops, "Kurt didn't tell you he invited me?"

"Wait, have you met Kurt?"

Blaine frowns. Why hasn't Kurt told Quinn?

"Yeah…"

"Blaine?" Kurt says behind Blaine and he turns around, smiling slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Blaine met?" Quinn asks Kurt, she doesn't sound mad just a little disappointed.

"It never came up," Kurt says, shrugging.

Quinn nods and walks away.

Kurt watches Quinn go away and Blaine takes this opportunity to look over Kurt. He is wearing black tight ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. Damn…

Kurt looks at Blaine again and smiles, "Hey"

Blaine quickly looks up and can see Kurt's smile. That stupid smile.

"Hey," Blaine breathes out, trying not to blush.

"I'm glad you came," Kurt says and walks a little closer.

Blaine's heart pounds inside his chest, but smiles softly, acting like Kurt isn't affecting him like he is.

"So what am I doing backstage?" Blaine asks.

"Because this is the best place to watch the show," Kurt says with a grin.

Fuck, why is he smiling so much? Stop looking at his mouth!

"I'm just going to get my guitar, don't move."

Blaine nods and watches Kurt walk away. His eyes drop down to Kurt's ass and looks away quickly. He needs to stop; he can't get involved with Kurt again. Not after what happened last time. Blaine knows Kurt has changed, but not how much.

It doesn't take long before Kurt is back, "Okay it's starting now, come on."

They walk closer to the stage and Kurt shows Blaine where he can sit. There are a few people already sitting there and Blaine finds a seat. He looks towards the stage. It's still backstage, but it's on the side so they can clearly see the band.

Blaine looks towards the audience and smiles. There are a lot of people here. He remembers Kurt and the band just starting. There were only people from Lima who came to the club to hear them play. No one else knew about them. Now, the whole world is coming to see them.

Blaine watches Kurt and the others walk on stage and the audience starts cheering. Blaine smiles and looks at Kurt. Kurt looks back and smiles. Dylan thanks everyone for coming before they start playing a song from the newest album.

Blaine has heard it before, he has heard them all, especially the first album. If Blaine is going to be totally honest, he used to listen to the songs while crying in bed. But that's a long time ago; he doesn't do that anymore of course. He is totally over Kurt.

Everyone is cheering as they start the next song. It's from the first album. Warrior is a really good song; it's one of Blaine's favorites. A few years ago he hated that Dylan was the one singing this, but now he doesn't care. It's a good song and he is an amazing singer.

They play a few more songs, before Kurt steps forward. Everyone starts to cheer, Blaine can hear some screaming and some 'I love you's around the audience. Blaine's heart starts to go faster when the music starts. He knows which one it is right away. It's embarrassing how many times he has listened to this song.

Kurt starts to sing and everyone cheers before quickly turning silent so they can listen. Blaine's breath hitches and he can't think straight.

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

It's completely quiet, just Kurt and his guitar.

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won_

 _You can go ahead tell them_

Kurt doesn't look nervous; Blaine can remember how much Kurt tried to hide his talent. It looks like he really enjoys it now. Blaine have seen some videos online, but never live. It's completely different.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _And thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Blaine can't help think about what this song really means. Kurt wrote it about him and not in a good way.

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the roof tops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Impossible, impossible_

Everyone cheers, much louder than before. Blaine claps with the rest of them and smiles, trying not to over think anything right now.

The next song starts and everyone cheers. Blaine smiles when he hears which song it is.

Kurt plays on his guitar and starts to sing.

 _Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth_

 _If it were the real me and you,_

 _This wouldn't be the right thing to do_

 _Now the room is all hazy, we're too lost in the fumes_

 _I feel like it's just me and you,_

 _Yeah we got nothing to lose_

Kurt is so into this song, his eyes are closed and he is moving with it slowly.

 _It's too late to run away from it all_

 _It's too late to get away from it all_

 _I'm done with running so I give in to you_

 _This moment has caused a reaction_

 _Resulting in our reattachment_

Blaine licks his dry lips and watches Kurt.

 _Will you take me to nirvana?_

 _I don't think this will last_

 _But you're here in my arms_

He can't help but think this is about him and Kurt. He wrote it years ago though.

 _Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same_

 _I'm not gonna give you my name_

 _And I don't think you want that to change_

 _We're in this together, we don't know who we are_

 _Even if it's moving too fast,_

 _Baby we should take it too far_

 _It's too late to run away from it all_

 _It's too late to get away from it all_

 _I'm done with running so I give in to you_

 _This moment has caused a reaction_

 _Resulting in our reattachment_

 _Will you take me to nirvana?_

 _I don't think this will last_

 _But you're here in my arms_

Shit, Kurt's voice is so hot… Please let him take Kurt to nirvana. Wait, what is he doing? He can't think like this!

 _Will you take me to nirvana?_

 _I don't think this will last_

 _But you're here in my arms_

Everyone cheers, including Blaine. Kurt smiles and looks over at Blaine, winking at him. Blaine's heart pounds in his ear.

The band sings many more songs, Kurt singing two more. Kurt walks backstage, sweat dripping from his body. His white shirt is see-through and his hair is wild. Holy shit… How is this even legal?

Kurt looks over and gives him that sexy smile of his. Blaine makes a strangled weird sound and blushes quickly when he feels a guy besides him look at him with a weird look. He tries to cover it up by coughing, but he isn't sure if it works.

He doesn't come over though, so Blaine stands up to walk over to him. Before he can catch him though, Kurt walks into the bathroom. Blaine sighs and walks over to where they have water. His throat is so dry.

It doesn't take long before Kurt comes back and they look at each other. Blaine isn't sure what kind of look he is sending Kurt, but he knows which one Kurt is giving him. He tries to give the same look back to Kurt. Blaine takes one more sip of his cup of water before passing Kurt into the bathroom. Kurt closes the door.

"Kurt we shouldn't," Blaine says even though he just wants to shut up and kiss Kurt.

Blaine turns around to face Kurt. He bites his lip and looks over Kurt. He has been working out… And he is sweating from the performance.

"I know…." Kurt says; his throat is also dry.

Blaine looks down, that's not what he wanted to hear. But what does he expect? He is always pushing Kurt away.

Kurt moves closer, "I know we left things off badly five years ago, but we both are more mature now and a lot has happened since."

Blaine nods, much has definitely happened since they talked.

"I don't know what we are doing, but… I just miss you Blaine," Kurt says, placing his hand around Blaine's waist, "My feelings haven't changed a bit, if they have they are only stronger."

Blaine breathes out a shaky breath; he can't argue with this, he can't stay away. No matter how much he tries, he will end up in this situation until he just accepts he wants Kurt. He knows he shouldn't and there is a lot in his life he hasn't told Kurt, but right now he doesn't care. He can worry about that later.

Blaine moves in and kisses Kurt on the lips. Kurt makes a hot sound and deepens the kiss. Blaine presses him against the door, running his hand down Kurt's wet t-shirt.

"Wait, we can't stay here," Kurt says, "Can we go to your place?"

"Oh, uhm, no, Cooper is home," Blaine mumbles.

"You sure he is now?" Kurt asks, kissing down Blaine's neck.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm sure," Blaine sighs, "What about your place?"

"Everyone will be there… it's a big place though," Kurt smirks and Blaine smiles back.

They kiss softly before Kurt walks out. Blaine needs to use the bathroom, so he stays behind. He quickly finishes in the bathroom before walking out with the rest of the band.

"Hey," Dylan says when they meet.

Blaine smiles a little and mumbles an awkwardly hey back. Blaine notice Kurt grinning beside him, but ignores it. Was it that bad?

Everyone gets into the limousine and it starts to drive down the street.

"When did you guys meet again?" Quinn asks and looks at Blaine and Kurt in front of her.

Puck is sitting beside her and Dylan beside Puck. Blaine and Kurt are sitting on the other end towards them.

"Two days ago, I went to where Blaine is working."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asks again.

"Because it didn't come up," Kurt says again, "Can we talk about this later?"

Blaine is looking at his hands, he isn't sure why he feels unwanted right now, and it's not even really about him. Kurt and Quinn look so much closer now than they used to be five years ago, they probably tell each other everything. Blaine feels a pang of jealousy, but pushes it back quickly. Blaine and Kurt have lost five years, of course things have hanged. Blaine isn't the only person Kurt can talk to anymore.

"You're coming to the party?" Dylan asks, looking at Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head, "No I'm tired."

Dylan nods, but Blaine can see Dylan knows Kurt is lying. He doesn't say anything about it though.

The car stops and Kurt and Blaine get out before it drives off again. Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the door. They don't let go before they are inside the apartment. They look at each other and move closer.

"Why am I suddenly nervous?" Blaine breathes out, blushing slightly.

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine, "It's okay, I'm nervous too."

Blaine smiles back and kisses Kurt deeper this time. Shivers run down his back as Kurt runs his hands over his body. Kurt's t-shirt is still a little wet and Kurt's hair is still messy.

"Come on," Kurt whispers and takes Blaine with him to a bedroom.

Blaine closes the door and takes a quick look over the room. It's a light and cozy room with a big bed in the middle and closets on one side. There are also two windows with a view over Manhattan and a door to the bathroom.

Blaine walks over to the bed and starts to unbutton his shirt, not looking away from Kurt. Kurt is looking back, moving slowly closer, licking his lips. Kurt unbuttons Blaine's last button and runs his hands over Blaine's chest and back. Blaine closes his eyes and concentrates on Kurt's hands. Kurt kisses Blaine one time before taking his t-shirt off. Blaine looks closely and his throat is getting dry again. Blaine can't help but touch Kurt's much fitter chest and Kurt sighs.

"You're so hot…" Blaine mumbles and kisses Kurt again, not as tender as before.

Kurt moans and Blaine shivers at the sound, feeling how tight his pants are. He unbuttons his pants and struggles to pull them down without breaking the kiss. Kurt chuckles slightly and pulls back so they both can take off their pants. Kurt needs a little more time since his pants are harder to get off. Blaine enjoys looking though.

Blaine grins when Kurt finally gets them off and Kurt mumbles a shut up before kissing Blaine again. He pushes Blaine down on the bed and Blaine sighs at how good and soft the bed is.

Kurt sucks on Blaine's neck and running his hand down Blaine's thigh. Blaine bites his lip and can feel how hard he is in his underwear. He rocks his hips up into Kurt and can feel Kurt stop everything for a second before moaning. Blaine loves Kurt's reaction and continues to rock his hips.

"Blaine…" Kurt moans and rolls them around so Blaine is on top.

Blaine kisses his way down Kurt's body and stops right bellow Kurt's bellybutton. He pulls down Kurt's boxers and takes a second to admire what he used to see a lot five years ago. Memories of that inside him makes him moan and he quickly moves up again to kiss Kurt.

He pulls down his own boxers and sits down in Kurt's lap. Kurt moans and bites down on Blaine's lips.

"Can we… can we not go further?" Blaine asks unsure and Kurt stops.

"Are you okay? Should we stop?" Kurt asks worried.

"No, continue doing this. It's just… it's been a while and I don't want to rush anything."

Kurt nods, "Of course, let's go slower this time," he smiles and Blaine smiles back, nodding.

Blaine rocks his hips slightly and Kurt looks up at Blaine, biting his lip. Blaine smirks and kisses Kurt. Kurt rolls them around again and kisses down Blaine's body.

Blaine moans and grabs Kurt's hair, which he knows Kurt loves. He can feel Kurt's tongue go further and further down… He moans and Kurt kisses Blaine's stomach before kissing the tip of his cock.

Blaine gasps and looks down at Kurt's mouth sinking down around him, "Fuck!" he moans.

Kurt smirks and moves up again to kiss Blaine. Blaine smiles into the kiss, a light tickling feeling in his stomach. Kurt pulls away and looks down at Blaine, a soft smile on his mouth.

Blaine looks back, "What?" he whispers and Kurt shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm here with you again. I've missed you so much and now we can finally be together."

A little pang in Blaine's stomach comes as he listens to Kurt, but he ignores it and smiles.

"You were so amazing tonight," Blaine mumbles and Kurt smiles.

"Really?" Kurt says with a flirty grin, stroking his hand over Blaine's hip.

Blaine nods and gives Kurt a flirty look back before kissing him again. Kurt moans slightly. Blaine's breath hitches and he kisses Kurt. It's like they are teenagers again, they can never get enough.

Blaine moves on top of Kurt and they sit up, "You were so hot up there…" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, "So sweaty… ahh," Blaine moans, pictures of Kurt on stage in his head as he rubs his hands over Kurt's back.

Kurt moans again and thrusts up. Blaine gasps and rocks his ass over Kurt's cock.

Kurt's eyes roll back and he opens his mouth in pleasure. Blaine licks his dry lips as he watches Kurt fall down on the bed again. Kurt's cock is rubbing against his ass and Blaine just wants to sit down on it. But he can't, he doesn't want to screw things up again.

"Fuck, Blaine…" Kurt moans, thrusting up.

A sound comes from the hallway and informs them the others are back. Blaine stops which makes Kurt whine and sits up, stopping Blaine from getting off his lap.

"What about-"

"This is my room so they won't disturb" Kurt says and kisses Blaine again.

Blaine is about to protest when Kurt starts to move again. He can't care right now.

 **Okay so that's the first chapter! How was it? Any good at all? Please let me know if you would be so kind. I love all feedback. Next chapter will be here soon, so see you than.**

 **LOL (lots of love), Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Are you ready for the next chapter? Hope you are, because here it is! I really hope you guys like it and I would love to know if you do or don't.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Never Let Me Go**

 **Chapter 2**

A phone rings and Kurt wakes up. He looks towards the phone, but doesn't move. It's Blaine's. He turns around in the bed and looks over at Blaine. He is sleeping, his mouth slightly open and his hair wild. Kurt bites his lip so he doesn't smile too wide at Blaine's adorableness.

The phone stops ringing so Kurt moves closer to Blaine, kissing him on the chest. He can feel Blaine stop breathing for a second before making a tired satisfied sound.

"Good morning," Kurt whispers and looks up at Blaine.

With eyes still closed, Blaine smiles a little and mumbles a good morning. Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine on the mouth. It takes a second before he kisses him back.

Blaine opens his eyes and Kurt looks into them. It's like nothing has changed. Well except all the drama they had five years ago. Blaine knows he is gay, Kurt still loves Blaine and he is sure Blaine does too. They are in New York. There is nothing stopping them from being together. Kurt smiles and Blaine frowns adorably.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurt chuckles, "Do I need a reason to look at you?"

"Yes," Blaine jokes and Kurt kisses him again.

Kurt runs his hand down Blaine's hip and down his thigh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Blaine asks, "I'm still exhausted from last night. I love your mouth, but three blow jobs makes me exhausted. I'm not a teenager anymore," Blaine grins, biting his lip.

"You say that like you're 60," Kurt chuckles, moving his body closer, his hand still on Blaine's thigh.

"Sometimes it feels like it," Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt smirks, "You definitely weren't 60 last night."

Blaine bites his lip, a smile playing on his mouth. Blaine's phone rings again and Kurt sighs. It doesn't stop, so Blaine leans over Kurt to pick it up from the nightstand.

Blaine sighs when he looks at the screen, cursing under his breath before answering. Kurt tries to look at who it is, but doesn't get a chance. Blaine sits up in bed, Kurt moving his hand off Blaine's thigh.

"Hey," Blaine says, "Sorry, I forgot to text you last night."

It's silent for a few seconds before Blaine blushes slightly, "Shut up, it's not like that. I just fell asleep."

Kurt frowns slightly; doesn't Blaine want to tell anyone about them? Is this more complicated than Kurt thought?

"I won't be long; will you be okay for an hour? Okay… Okay, see you soon."

Blaine hangs up and throws his phone aside and turns around to Kurt again. He lies down on Kurt and kisses him.

"You have work?" Kurt asks, acting like he didn't hear the conversation.

Blaine shakes his head, "No, I just need to get home."

"It's 7am," Kurt frowns.

"Sorry, something came up," Blaine says and gets out of the bed, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Blaine gets dressed, but Kurt doesn't move. Should he ask? No, play it cool. They aren't together. Well, Kurt wants to, but they haven't talked about that yet.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later," Blaine says and leans down and kisses Kurt quickly on the cheek.

"Yeah…" Kurt says even though Blaine has left the room, falling down on the bed "See you later."

Xx

"Good morning," Puck smirks when Kurt walks out of his room a few hours later.

Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile, "Morning."

He walks over to the kitchen where Quinn and Dylan are drinking coffee. Quinn smirks, but Dylan just drinks from his cup.

"Morning," Kurt mumbles and finds a coffee.

"Mhm," Quinn says teasingly.

Why can't Quinn and Puck just be like Dylan? Not make such a big deal about him and Blaine or any other guy he's ever been with.

Kurt pours himself some coffee and sits down beside Dylan, Quinn sitting on the other side of the table.

"How was your night?" Kurt asks, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing big really happened," Dylan says and shrugs, giving Kurt a little smile.

"More happened here," Quinn grins and Kurt gives her a 'screw you' look. Quinn chuckles at the look he gives her, but Kurt ignores her and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Plans today?" Quinn asks and Kurt shakes his head.

"We're gonna look around, you want to come?"

Kurt thinks for a second before agreeing. He needs to get out of the house and distract himself from the urge to call Blaine every second.

Xx

They end up in Central Park. Puck and Dylan wanted to go to Times Square, but because it's summer break, there will be a lot of people there and probably a lot of fans. So, that wasn't happening. But the park is a nice place to go, so why not? There are a lot of people here too, but they are all wearing sunglasses so not many recognize them. Kurt tries to keep a little distance from the others, because if all four are walking together, more people are gonna see them. Especially when Dylan and Puck start joking and running around like children.

Kurt sees Quinn approaching him, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nods, "Yeah, why?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I know you, Kurt, so tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," Kurt says and looks at an old couple walking by them. He can hear Puck and Dylan laughing in the background.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are a bad liar?" Quinn lifts an eyebrow.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "It's nothing, it's just Blaine."

"No shit," Quinn says ironically, "What happened?"

"He got a call this morning and had to go,"

"Okay…?"

"He was blushing and apologizing for forgetting to text whoever it was last night, like he had some plans. Or somewhere to be."

Quinn frowns, clearly not understanding the big deal.

Kurt sighs, "I'm just paranoid aren't I?

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know, are you guys back together?"

"No, I don't think so. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it."

"Do you want to?" Quinn asks.

"I… I still love him, that hasn't changed, so yeah I do."

Quinn only nods, looking at her feet. Kurt doesn't question her behavior, he knows what she is thinking; the band. How is Kurt going to be in the band, live in LA and be with Blaine? That's a good question…

He really wants to be with Blaine, but how will it work? Long distance won't work. But Blaine is just working at this music store; he can get the same job in L.A. Maybe he can come with him to L.A.? He needs to be with Blaine though, one way or another.

Xx

Kurt can't handle it anymore; he needs to talk to Blaine. He sends a text asking if they can meet. Blaine tells him he is a little busy at the moment but can meet him later tonight. Kurt says that's okay and they agree on eating dinner at a restaurant not far away from where Blaine lives. Is there a reason they will be eating close to Blaine's place? Kurt grins, of course there is.

The time goes by painfully slowly. Kurt spends his time looking at the clock, showering, getting dressed, looking at the clock and looking at the clock.

Kurt takes the subway downtown and easily finds the restaurant. Blaine is already there and he smiles when he see Kurt. Kurt smiles back and walks over.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," Kurt says and Blaine stands up to give Kurt a hug.

"Of course, sorry I ran out so fast this morning."

Kurt shakes his head and sits down. It's a big place and there are a lot of people, but it's still quiet and nice. They get a menu each and order something to drink. Kurt orders something a little stronger, he needs this now. Blaine lifts an eyebrow at Kurt before ordering a light beer.

"You okay?" Blaine asks after the waiter is gone.

Kurt nods, but can feel how nervous he suddenly is. He looks down at his menu and finds something to eat. Pasta sounds good. Blaine orders a chicken salad.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Blaine asks, sounding nervous too.

Kurt shakes his head, "It can wait a little."

Blaine nods, "Okay, so what did you do today?"

Kurt shrugs, "I took a walk in Central Park with the others, but nothing much."

Blaine smiles and takes a sip from his beer. Kurt drinks from his, feeling the alcohol running down his throat.

"Why am I nervous?" Blaine chuckles awkwardly when no one says anything.

Kurt chuckles too and takes Blaine's hand over the table, "I don't know, but I am too for some reason."

Well, Kurt knows why he is a little nervous. He needs to ask Blaine and he doesn't know how he will take it. Maybe it was just a onetime thing for Blaine even though that doesn't sound like him.

"What did you think of the concert?" Kurt asks.

Blaine smiles, "It was amazing, you guys are really good, no surprise though, you've always been."

Kurt smiles, "Thanks," Kurt wonders about whether he should ask or not, but in the end decides to, "Was it bad that I sang the song? I know it must bring back some memories, but I'm kinda forced to sing it. But I-"

"Kurt it's fine, it was a long time ago." Blaine assures Kurt, "Of course it was a little hard to hear it, but you sounded amazing and the song is great," Blaine smiles.

Kurt grins, "Oh really?"

"Really," Blaine chuckles and the food arrives.

They eat it while talking a little bit more about the concert before changing the topic to something else.

They have a few more drinks before they pay and walk out. They walk down a street, holding hands. Kurt looks down at them and smiles, he could do this forever. He looks up at Blaine and smiles at him.

"What?" Blaine asks.

Kurt stops and smiles, "Nothing, I'm just happy."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt softly on the mouth.

"What are we?" Kurt asks, not able to wait any longer.

Blaine looks a little startled by the question and is quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't know… I thought we were taking things slow?"

Kurt nods, "Yeah we are, but… I live in LA, I have the band… I'm gonna be here for a few weeks, but I can't stay longer. I want to be with you Blaine and I know we're taking things slow, but I just need to ask. Do you want to be with me? Longer than a few weeks?"

Blaine looks a little overwhelmed, but answers, "Of course, but-"

"Move with me to LA. I don't want to be away from you and we both know long distance doesn't work."

"What? Kurt, I can't just move, I have a life here… And why are you asking this now? Can't we wait and see how this goes first?"

Kurt frowns, "So you're unsure if you want to be with me? Blaine, we've know each other for years and maybe we haven't seen each other in five years, but I don't feel anything less for you."

"It's not that Kurt, I just can't move, New York is my home and-"

"Why not? You can get a job in LA too, maybe a better one."

"Better?" Blaine asks, sounding a little mad now, "So I don't have a good enough job now?"

"I didn't mean it like that; I just meant you can do much better. Was this the job you really wanted after NYADA?"

"You haven't been here for five years; you don't know what I think anymore or what I want. That's why I wanted to take things slow because there is so much you and I don't know."

Kurt frowns and Blaine sighs, "I need to go, Cooper is waiting."

"Right, Cooper. Is it really him? Is that why?"

Blaine looks at him with confusion and annoyance, "You've had too much to drink, we'll talk later."

"No, don't go," Kurt tries to stop Blaine but he walks away.

Kurt walks the other way towards the subway when Blaine disappears behind the corner. What just happened? Kurt had imagined a happy ending. Blaine says yes to moving to LA and them living there together, happy. He didn't think it would end like this.

He puts his earplugs in and sits down on an empty seat on the train. He plays it loud so he can't hear anything else. He watches the people around him and thinks about how different the world looks when you can only hear the music. Everything looks good and peaceful for some reason. That's the beauty of music, it makes everything good. Except one thing… Why wouldn't Blaine move with him to LA? Yes, maybe it was a little early to ask, but he didn't even think about it. Like he doesn't want to be with Kurt. Kurt can't help but think Cooper isn't the one waiting at home, but someone else. But Blaine isn't the cheating type, he is too good for that. But he didn't deny it…

Kurt shakes his head, how can he be sure? It's been five years; a lot has changed so why can't Blaine also have changed? Maybe this is a sign, maybe they should stop. Kurt lives in LA, Blaine lives here. Kurt has a life in LA, Blaine has a life here. Maybe they should just stop before it gets too far. Blaine doesn't even want to move to LA and Kurt can't move here, so what's the point?

Kurt gets off at his stop, still listening to music and walks to the apartment. Dylan is there, but Kurt can't see Quinn or Puck.

"Where's the others?" Kurt asks and sits down on the couch beside Dylan.

"Date," he says simply and Kurt nods.

They decide to watch a movie. Neither of them has seen 'Gone Girl' that came out a few years ago, so they end up watching it. After the movie is done they are both hungry so they make some food.

"We need desert though," Dylan says with a grin.

Kurt grins too, remembering how much a fan Dylan is of desert. After finishing the homemade pizza and putting it in the oven, they start making a chocolate cake.

"Fuck, you're so messy!" Dylan laughs.

Kurt looks around him. The counter and floor is covered in flour and chocolate powder. His fingers are sticky from the eggs. Kurt looks at Dylan with an innocent look and Dylan rolls his eyes.

Kurt chuckles and washes his hands, "Well excuse me for not being a good baker."

He can hear Dylan laugh behind him as he takes out the pizza. He walks over to Dylan again and watches him add the last ingredients.

Dylan looks at Kurt and chuckles, shaking his head, "You look horrible."

Kurt rolls his eyes and Dylan uses his thumb to clean Kurt's face. Kurt smiles and thanks him.

They put the cake in the oven and start eating their pizza.

"Hmm, this is amazing," Dylan moans with satisfaction.

Kurt nods, "Yeah, we're good at this."

There's a knock on the door and Kurt stands up to answer it. It's probably Quinn and Puck, forgetting their keys again.

He opens it and is surprised to see Blaine, breathless and a little sweaty, standing in front of him.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt frowns, swallowing the pizza in his mouth, and Blaine walks forward, kissing Kurt.

Blaine looks behind Kurt and blushes "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kurt looks behind him and sees Dylan looking awkwardly at them.

"No, sorry…it's fine" Dylan says and walks to the kitchen. Kurt can here Dylan take out the cake.

"You want some cake?" Kurt asks, giving Blaine a little smile.

Blaine takes a deep breath and nods, "Yeah that sounds good."

They walk to the kitchen and Blaine sits down at the table. Kurt looks at the cake.

"Oh it looks so good!"

"Should I leave you two?" he whispers and Kurt shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. You need to taste the cake too."

After putting on some chocolate sauce, which melts, the three of them sit around the table and eat the cake.

"This is amazing, we did great," Kurt says and grins over the table at Dylan.

"I did great, you mean. You only made the whole kitchen dirty," Dylan says and they both laugh.

Kurt can see how uncomfortable Blaine is, so after eating up their slice of cake, Kurt brings Blaine with him to his room.

Blaine sits down on the bed, but Kurt only stands there, looking down at him.

"Are the rumors true?" Blaine asks, looking down at his hands.

Kurt frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine still looks down, "Ever since you guys became popular, there's been a rumor you and Dylan are together…" Blaine looks at Kurt, "Were they ever true? I've seen some pictures in the magazines."

Kurt is still frowning, "I didn't think you believed everything in that stuff."

"You didn't answer my question."

Kurt sighs, "In high school, before we got together, I slept with him a few times and after we broke up, I slept with him once, but it's not like that anymore. We are only good friends; I know he doesn't like me that way anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not a big deal, it's over, okay? Is that why you came, to ask about Dylan and me?"

Blaine sighs and shakes his head, "No, I came to apologize… I'm sorry I pushed you away…." Kurt sits down beside Blaine, "I guess I'm just still in shock for having you in my life again, but I don't want to lose you, like I did last time. My life is a mess, Kurt, you're gonna run away fast when you realize how bad it really is. But I don't care; I want to be with you. And that makes me scared…"

"I'm scared too, I totally freaked out today and started to rush things."

Blaine shrugs, "We both did some stupid things," he smiles a little and Kurt smiles back.

"So… are we okay? And I promise; you don't need to worry about Dylan or any other guy, I only want you."

Blaine nods and kisses Kurt softly, "Same goes to you. And by the way, Cooper is the one living with me."

They both smile and move in for another kiss.

Kurt pulls away when he remembers something, "Do you want to talk about everything that is going on in your life that might scare me off?"

Blaine shakes his head, "Not right now", and kisses Kurt again.

Kurt is curious what Blaine is hiding and he really wants to know, but he doesn't want to push Blaine into something he isn't ready for, not again. He can wait a little longer.

Blaine's mouth wonders down to Kurt's neck and he closes his eyes and focuses on those amazing warm lips. Kurt brings one hand to Blaine's hair for support and grabs it hard, making Blaine moan against his neck. Kurt knows how much Blaine loves to be pulled at his hair just as Blaine knows Kurt loves to be sucked at his neck.

"Blaine…" Kurt breaths out and slowly move his body backwards so he lies on the bed, Blaine never leaving his neck.

"It's so hard not to fuck you right now," Blaine whispers and brings his leg over Kurt so he has one on each side, still sucking a mark on Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt wants to say yes to being fucked, but they are taking things slow, and this is not taking things slow.

"Blaine… we should stop, we were gonna take this slow remember?"

Blaine sits up in Kurt's lap, "So we can't make out?" he asks with those adorable eyes and his face in a pout.

Kurt grins at that before getting serious again, "Not when you say things like that."

That makes Blaine smile, "Okay fine… I should go anyway, it's late."

Kurt nods, "Okay, see you later babe."

They kiss softly before Blaine walk out of his room.

oooo

Blaine walks into the store and smiles at Frank, "Good morning."

"Morning," Frank smiles back and Blaine starts working.

About two hours later Iris walks in, smiling at Blaine. He smiles back; he really needs a friend right now.

"I'll take my break now," he tells Frank and walks out with Iris.

"Hey, stranger," Iris says and they hug before finding the coffee shop they always go to.

"So what's up?" she asks and Blaine can't help but blush slightly as he sits down.

Iris gasps and demands him to tell her everything.

"It's not that big of a deal," Blaine says even though it is.

Iris lifts an eyebrow, "Really? Who's the guy?"

Blaine is happy there aren't many people here right now and none close around them.

"Well… It's Kurt. From high school," Blaine tells Iris who needs a second before realizing who it is.

"What? You met him again?"

Blaine nods, "Yeah a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'm good, I'm really good," Blaine smiles like a crazy person and Iris can't help but chuckle, her eyes rolling slightly.

"Aw I'm happy for you boo; I can't wait to meet him!"

Blaine smiles, "Thanks, so how are you doing? Talked to Brad or Ashley?"

She shakes her head, "No and I don't intend to."

"I'm sorry Iris… why don't you come to my place after work? That always gets you in a better mood."

"Oh yes that sounds awesome! I've missed them," she says with a big smile.

Xx

"Hey," Kurt says and smiles when Blaine walks over.

Kurt asked Blaine out on a date, planning to do this really nice and romantic. They have been together a week now and Blaine knows they are both ready for the next step. Even though they dated five years ago, it still feels like they are going to do this for the first time.

Blaine smiles, "Hey there handsome."

They had just eaten dinner in a really nice restaurant and were now walking to Kurt's apartment. Kurt said there wasn't anyone else there, that they were out at a party.

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and walks into the elevator. Blaine smiles to himself and looks up, watching the numbers rising, signalizing which floor they are passing.

The elevator door opens and they walk out and into the apartment. Blaine looks around as they walk into Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine softly, "Would you like some dessert? We have ice cream."

Blaine smiles and nods, sitting down on the bed as Kurt walks out to the kitchen. He comes back with one bowl with ice cream and chocolate sauce and two spoons. He sits down on the bed too, both of them in the middle of the bed with the bowl between them, and they start to eat.

Blaine is looking at Kurt for a while and when Kurt notices he questions him, both with a soft smile.

"I love you," Blaine says and takes some more ice cream into his mouth.

Kurt swallows and smiles, "I love you too, that has never changed."

Blaine looks at the way Kurt is looking at him, with so much love, and his whole body is suddenly feeling as light as feather. It reminds him of five years ago, when he could just look at Kurt and feel loved and important. It's amazing to feel like this again by just looking into those blue eyes.

Blaine takes some more ice cream on his spoon, and brings it slowly to his mouth. Kurt stares as Blaine sucks slightly on the spoon, some ice cream running from his mouth and down to his chin. It's cold, but Blaine likes it. And they way Kurt is looking at him, makes him harder.

"Shit…" Kurt mumbles and Blaine grins.

Kurt puts away the bowl of ice cream and moves over to Blaine, who is still sucking on the spoon. When he pulls it out of his mouth, Kurt takes it from him and throws it on the floor. He can feel the ice cream still running down, all the way down to his neck. He can see Kurt wanting to lick it, so he pulls him closer. Blaine moans as his tongue touches his skin. When his tongue ends at Blaine's mouth, he kisses Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine moans and pull Kurt's shirt over his head.

Kurt takes off Blaine's shirt too and they admire each other's bodies.

"So beautiful…" Kurt whispers, their foreheads touching.

They get all their clothes off quickly and Blaine lies on top of Kurt, kissing him deeply.

"Blaine please…" Kurt moans and Blaine puts one finger inside him, making Kurt gasp.

After working his three fingers for a while, Blaine finds a condom in the drawer. He puts it on and comes back, an idea on his mind. Kurt looks at him and frowns when he sees he has the bowl in his hand.

"What are you doing? Don't eat that now."

Blaine chuckles, "Oh so you don't want me to do this?"

Blaine gets in the bed beside Kurt, who is lying on his back, breathing heavily. He takes the spoon and puts some ice cream on Kurt's belly. He gasp at the cold but when Blaine licks it up and sucks on the skin under it, Kurt moans loudly, feeling himself getting even harder.

"Fuck Blaine!" he sits up, "Let me try."

Blaine smirks and lies down, excited for what Kurt is about to do. It looked like Kurt loved it a lot so it is bound to be good. Only this is making him harder.

Kurt puts some on his stomach first and licks it up. After doing that one more time, Blaine moaning at the feeling, he makes a long line from his bellybutton and up to his chest, licking it up seductively. Blaine watches him, looking into his eyes, but his eyes roll back when a sudden cold feeling hits his cock. He looks down and sees ice cream running down. His mouth is wide open, a few moans coming out, as he watches Kurt lick it up.

"Shit!" Blaine moans, falling down on his back when Kurt is done.

Kurt smirks and straddles Blaine. Their mouths attach again and Blaine opens his mouth for Kurt's tongue. Kurt lifts his hips up and sits down on Blaine's welcoming cock, both moaning at the heat.

"I'm not gonna last long," Blaine laughs and thrusts up.

Kurt tilts his head back, his mouth open when he starts moving up and down, making circular movements.

"Me neither," he says after a few minutes.

Kurt lies down on his side after a few minutes on top of Blaine, both of them breathing heavily. Blaine understands what he wants and spoons him. Kurt lifts his leg up and Blaine thrust in and out of him, a little more roughly, but neither of them wants this to be quick and dirty.

Both are moaning loudly and after a few more thrusts, they come.

Kurt smiles, breathing heavily. He kisses Blaine softly, both exhausted.

"I've missed this so much. I love you."

"I love you too."

Xx

It's been a few days since Blaine and Kurt saw each other. Blaine thinks about their last night together and smiles, his cheeks getting warmer. He quickly thinks about something else, he can't think about this here.

He finds his phone instead to stay distracted. It isn't helping much though.

Blaine looks at them for a second before returning his eyes back to his phone. The sun is making it hard to read on his phone and his sunglasses aren't helping.

A young woman, maybe in her early thirties, sits down beside him on the bench, smiling softly at him. Blaine smiles back and notice the cute Shepard lying by her legs. He is breathing heavily with his tongue out; it must be very hot for this big dog. Blaine smiles at it before looking at his phone again.

He glances towards them, just to make sure they are alright when he hears a voice behind him. He jumps slightly, almost dropping his phone, and looks at the source. Fuck! Fuck!

"Kurt, what… what are you doing here?" Blaine asks and stands up, pulling Kurt with him behind a tree, taking his sunglasses off.

Kurt frowns, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine lies, "I'm sorry Kurt, I need to go, but can we talk later?"

Blaine quickly walks away, but remembers something. Shit, how can he do this without Kurt seeing him? He is screwed!

He looks towards them and notices the woman with the dog looking at them.

Kurt grabs his arm, "Blaine, what the hell? What's going on? Is this about the other night?"

"No, of course not! It's nothing, Kurt, I just have to go."

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt grabs Blaine's arm again when Blaine attempts walk away "Tell me what it is."

"I-" Blaine starts, but someone interrupts him.

Fuck.

 **What is going on? You will find out next chapter. Sorry I just had to end it here! Hihi :P Hope I hear from you, I always love me some reviews or talk. If you wanna talk on twitter, I'm up for that too. KlaineEternity**

 **See you guys soon, take care.**

 **LOL Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Omg it's been so long! TOO long and I really really apologize for this! I have a reason. My PC is so annoying and stupid! It hasn't been working for months now and my brother has been trying to fix it. He finally did it (we thought) so I could finally publish this chapter, but my PC is still not that good so everything takes 10 times longer to do… I might need a new one, so I don't know when I'll get the chance to post chapters, but I'm going to do my best. I really hope no one is mad at me and still wants to read the story. And I'm so sorry the other chapter ended that way! What a cliffhanger! But now you can finally read more. Hope you like it and I'm really sorry.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

Kurt looks down to see what interrupted them and frowns. He looks up at Blaine to see if he is just as confused as him. He doesn't. It looks like he is about to faint, but he tries to hide it. Kurt can easily see it though.

What's going on?

"Daddy, thirsty."

Kurt stops breathing. What did she just say to Blaine? No, he must have heard wrong, she didn't say daddy. No, Blaine isn't daddy. He's only 24 years old and gay! And it looks like the girl is like 4 years old!

Kurt looks at Blaine, but Blaine is smiling down at the girl, "Okay, honey, go get your brother."

Brother? What the hell?

"Tell me you are only babysitting, tell me she didn't call you daddy," Kurt says as soon as the girl is gone.

Blaine sighs, "Kurt…"

Kurt shakes his head, "No! I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but-"

"You adopted two kids when you were 20?" Kurt asks, not believing this.

Blaine looks towards the playground when a voice calls for him and Kurt does the same. The same girl runs over again with a boy behind her. Both of them wrap their small arms around each of Blaine's legs and looks up at Kurt. Kurt smiles a little so they don't get scared, ignoring the pain in his chest.

For the first time he actually looks at the kids and he stops breathing once again. Hazel eyes, dark curly hair… Holy fuck!

"I need to go," Kurt mumbles and walks away. He can hear the little girl say something, but he doesn't turn around.

There has to be an explanation here, Blaine doesn't have kids! He just doesn't, he is way too young and he would have told Kurt.

He walks back to the apartment, his thoughts still running in his head. Blaine has tried to call him two times, but Kurt can't talk to him right now.

He closes the door after him and sighs, leaning against it. He closes his eyes, trying to breathe normally. It's hard though and he can feel the tears coming.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn asks him and Kurt opens his eyes.

Kurt stands up straight, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knows Quinn is going to ask more questions so he walks into his bedroom. He lies down on the bed and can smell Blaine on one of the pillows. A tear runs down his cheek. Stop it, you can't cry! You can't…

Kurt makes a strangled choked up cry before letting the tears run down his cheek. Why can't he be happy for more than five minutes? Why is there always something in the way? But the bigger question is Blaine. He has two kids around 4 years old and Blaine is only 24 years old…What about the other night? Is he married? To a girl? Does that mean he isn't gay? Has he been lying about that too?

Kurt isn't sure how long he cries, but he wakes up four hours later, exhausted. Blaine has texted him once asking to meet him tonight. Kurt sighs and throws the phone away, jumping slightly as it falls down on the floor. A little part of him hopes the phone is okay, but the other part doesn't care. Nothing matters anymore.

Xx

It's been a week now and Kurt hasn't left the bed since, just when he has to pee or trying to eat. The others are asking what is going on, but Kurt doesn't answer them.

A knock on the door wakes Kurt up and he sits up. He looks over at the door when it opens, but looks away when he sees Blaine coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt mumbles angry and gets out of bed. Shit he must look horrible right now.

"You won't answer my calls or texts, so the only way to talk to you is by coming here."

Kurt walks into the bathroom and closes the door before Blaine can follow him. Kurt looks into the mirror and makes a disapproving face. He's a mess. His hair is everywhere, his eyes are red and his clothes look bad. He cleans up a little before walking out the door again.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Kurt says and sits down on the bed, leaning his back against the pillows.

Blaine stands in front of him and looks down at Kurt. Neither of them say anything. Kurt lifts an eyebrow, hinting Blaine to start talking.

Blaine sighs, "Okay, I need to explain."

"You think?" Kurt says and watches Blaine sit down on the bed too.

"You haven't exactly given me a chance," Blaine snaps and Kurt looks at Blaine.

He looks tired and his eyes are red, just like Kurt's. Guess Kurt isn't the only one who has been upset.

"Fine, I'm listing now," Kurt tells Blaine and he nods before clearing his voice.

"After we broke up…" Blaine starts and Kurt gives him his full attention, "I was a mess to say the least. I came here and started school, but I felt alone. I got some good friends though, Iris and Leah especially. Before Christmas break my first year, there was a party. I didn't want to go since I was still upset about you and the thought of going back to Ohio for the holidays just made me more upset."

Blaine was still upset about them 6 months later? Guess Kurt wasn't the only one not getting over the break up…

"But Iris and Leah forced me to come." Blaine continues, shaking his head slightly with a little smile at the thought of them, "I drank a lot, too much. I don't remember much, but I remember waking up the next day in bed with Leah…" Blaine looks down. Kurt is surprised by this, but doesn't say anything, "We told each other it didn't mean anything and it didn't because I'm gay and she is my best friend. We acted like nothing had happened, but a week after Christmas she told me she was pregnant."

Blaine looks up at Kurt, "I really didn't mean this to happen and neither of us were ready or wanted this, but Leah didn't want to take an abortion. The plan was to give the child up for adoption, but as the months passed… I guess it was after we found out it was twins, Leah wanted to keep them. I told her we didn't have the money or the time, but she said she was keeping them either way. I couldn't let her do this alone, so I agreed," Blaine shrugs, a tear falling down his cheek.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand as he continues, "I remember that day so clearly… We were watching her favorite movie because her stomach was hurting. Iris was there too. We didn't even see half of it before we were rushing to the hospital. I wanted to be there with her through it all, I had promised her that. Iris waited in the hallway and I went in with Leah. I was holding her hand the whole time. It didn't take long. First came Devon and a few seconds later, Ivy comes. I remember seeing them before they got cleaned up and Leah whispering how beautiful they are and giving me a kiss before…" Blaine is looking at his and Kurt's hands, "before her hand slips out of mine. I look at her and her eyes are closed. They push me out of the door before I can even understand what's going on. Iris and I wait for what felt like hours. The doctor comes over and tells us… tells us she…" Blaine starts crying and Kurt quickly wraps his arms around him and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt says, not sure what else to say.

"She didn't even get the chance to hold them…" Blaine mumbles when he calms down a little.

Kurt is still holding him, trying to think of what to say. He definitely didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry I just ran away and didn't let you explain," Kurt says and Blaine tightens his grip around Kurt's neck to bring him closer.

"It's fine, I get it."

Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder and they stay like that for a while. Blaine pulls away slightly to look at Kurt. He doesn't say anything though; it looks like he is struggling to figure out what to say too.

"His name is Devon?" Kurt asks, remembering Blaine's middle name is Devon.

Blaine smiles a little, "Yeah, Leah wanted that name. We never decided on a girl name and since Ivy is Leah's middle name, I thought that would be nice."

Kurt nods and they stay like this for a while longer.

"How freaked out are you?" Blaine suddenly whispers and Kurt sighs.

"I don't know, it still hasn't sunk in I think," Kurt pulls further away so he can properly look at Blaine, "I was confused and angry at first because I though you would be married or something, but now when I know what happened… I'm not angry at you anymore, just confused and shocked."

Blaine nods, "I know it's a shock, I didn't really plan on becoming a dad at 21, especially not to twins!" he laughs a little and Kurt can't help but smile at the laugh he has missed so much.

"So they are 3 years old now?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods, smiling, "They look like you," Kurt says with a nod.

He isn't sure why he is telling Blaine this. He probably knows this already. He is a little curious though, about these kids, about _Blaine's_ kids.

"They can sing too," Blaine says with a little grin.

Kurt smiles and looks down. Blaine moves a little closer to Kurt and cups his cheek.

"I want to be with you, Kurt, but I understand if you don't want to. I have a lot of baggage," Blaine says, almost in a whisper.

Kurt breathes heavily out like he has been holding his breath since Blaine came through the door. He looks at Blaine, the man he loves, the man he has loved since he was 18 years old. Blaine is right, he has a lot of baggage and Kurt doesn't know the first thing about a child, definitely not two! He doesn't really know these kids, but they look nice enough. But kids… he is only 24 years old, is he ready to deal with kids? He wasn't even sure he ever wanted one. He loves Blaine, but is that enough?

"I love you, Blaine, but I don't know… Maybe it's just best for us to be friends?" Kurt tells Blaine, who is trying not to look disappointed.

He nods though, "Of course, I understand."

"Let's take things slow, okay? Maybe one day I'll be ready," Kurt says and takes Blaine's hand.

"So friends?" he asks, looking down at their hands.

As much as it hurts to say it, Kurt does: "Friends."

Xx

"Kids?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

Kurt nods, "Yeah, it was a shock for me too."

"Did he adopt? Is he married too?" Quinn asks.

"No he didn't and he isn't married, he just made a mistake."

Quinn nods and Kurt falls down on his back on the bed with a sigh, "This is such a mess. Why can't something work out?"

Kurt looks at Quinn and she lies down beside Kurt, taking his hand, "I don't know, I'm sorry, Kurt."

"So you broke up again?" Quinn asks after a few minutes of silence.

Kurt nods, "Yeah… Well, I'm not sure if we were even dating yet, but I ended it."

"You know you're an idiot right?" Quinn asks simply.

"Yep," Kurt says back, knowing he is.

He knows he is an idiot for not at least trying with Blaine, but it won't work. With the band, Blaine's kids…. It's so weird thinking about Blaine being a dad. He knows Blaine is a good dad, Kurt has always known Blaine would be a great father one day. He remembers one time in High School when they were dating. They were drinking coffee at a café at the mall and this little boy was lost. Kurt cared of course, but he didn't know what to do and the boy was a little scared of Kurt. The way he looked back in High School, Kurt can't blame him. Blaine was a natural though, the way he acted around the boy, the way he helped him find his mother. Blaine's kids don't need a guy like Kurt being around a few weeks before Kurt have to go back to LA and probably not see any of them ever again.

In a few weeks he will be gone, Kurt thinks again. And he will probably not see Blaine ever again… Kurt wants to cry.

"So why did you end it?" Quinn asks, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Quinn, we are leaving in a few weeks and Blaine is a father."

Quinn shrugs, "So? Look, I know how hurt you were after you guys broke up. You tried to hide it, but you weren't really good at it. You still love him and yes he has kids and we are leaving in a few weeks, but so what? Are you really just going to ignore your feelings because it's easier? That's not the Kurt I know, he would fight for what he wants."

"I don't know, Q… That guy hasn't been around in many years," Kurt mumbles, sighing.

oooo

"Are you going to work today?" Cooper asks, finding a cup of coffee and sitting down on the table where Blaine is sitting with his cup of coffee.

Blaine shakes his head, "No, so I'll take the kids somewhere."

"Okay. How are you doing?" Cooper asks.

Blaine looks up at his brother, "I'm fine, stop asking. I just want to move on."

It's been almost a week since Kurt and Blaine talked. They said they were gonna be friends, but Blaine isn't sure if he can handle that. And Kurt hasn't called or texted so maybe he doesn't want to be friends.

Ivy comes over with a brush and some other stuff for her hair.

"Daddy, hair," she says and Blaine takes the brush after putting his coffee cup on the table.

"Okay, sweetie, how would you like it today?" he asks and Ivy turns her back to him so Blaine can start brushing her hair.

After brushing her shoulder length dark curly hair, she tells her dad to put two pink hair clips on the right side of her head. Blaine does as she says and she runs off to get dressed. Blaine shakes his head with a smile before returning to his coffee.

"What about you, any plans?" Blaine asks Cooper.

Cooper shakes his head, "not yet."

Blaine's phone starts ringing and Devon quickly takes it before Blaine can even get up to take it from the living room table.

"No, Devon," Blaine says and smiles when Devon tries to answer it.

Blaine leans down and looks at the phone. He points at the right button Devon always forgets is the one and Devon quickly taps on the button.

"Now you can talk," Blaine tells him and Devon holds it against his little ear, the phone too big for him to hold it with just one hand.

"Hello," he says loudly like he is talking to an old woman having problems hearing what he is saying. Devon smiles when a familiar voice answers.

"Auntie Rach!" he says happily and looks up at Blaine with big excited eyes.

Blaine chuckles and listens to Devon talking to the phone for a little bit before he gives the phone to Blaine. Blaine smiles before taking the phone, thanking him.

"Hey," Blaine chuckles and can hear Rachel chuckling too.

"Hey, so like I told Devon, we are having a picnic today and were wondering if you wanted to come. Devon is coming."

"Of course he is," Blaine smiles, "But yeah that would be great, what should we bring?"

"We have everything; you don't need to think about that. So our usual spot in an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you then," Blaine says and ends the call.

"We are going to the park with Rachel and the others in an hour, do you wanna come?" Blaine asks Cooper, putting away some toys from the floor.

"No, I'm good," Cooper calls out.

"Devon? Ivy?" Blaine calls out and walks into their room.

The room is a mess, clothes and toys are everywhere. Blaine sighs and tells them it can't be this messy here. Both of them are dressed and ready to go though, so Blaine lets it go for now and asks them to put on their shoes. They do as told and walk out after giving Cooper a big hug.

Devon wants to sit in the stroller, but Ivy wants to walk beside Blaine, holding his left hand and her favorite stuffed animal in her other hand. It's a cute yellow duck, named Ducky. After checking if Devon's dog, Woody (because his favorite movie is Toy Story) is in the bag, they start walking. They walk down the street and down to the subway. They both know they have to stay close to Blaine the whole time. Blaine isn't that worried, nothing bad has happen before, but you can never be too sure. Ivy doesn't really have a problem with many people, but Devon can get a little nervous at times. Usually Devon wants to sit on Blaine's lap when they take the train, and this time isn't any different. Blaine lifts Devon up on his lap when he finds a seat and holds Ivy's hand, who is sitting on the seat beside him. As soon as they are back up on the street both of them sits down in the stroller. Blaine pushes them down and into the park. It takes a while to walk and when they get closer, Devon and Ivy want to get out of the stroller so they can run around in the grass. Rachel and Finn are already here and Devon and Ivy run over to them and give them a big hug. Blaine smiles when he comes closer, giving Rachel a hug and nodding a hello to Finn.

"Hey Blaine, how are you?" Rachel asks and picks up Aria from her stroller.

"I'm fine, thanks, how are you guys?" Blaine says and makes a happy face to Aria who smiles at him, squealing and kicking her legs. Blaine laughs and takes her in his arms.

"We're good," Finn says and smiles at Aria.

Aria is about a year old now; Rachel and Finn got her only a few months after they got engaged. They haven't had a wedding yet, but with the new kid and Rachel on Broadway, it's understandable it hasn't happened yet.

Finn is sitting on a blanket on the green grass and Rachel sits down beside him, kissing his cheek. After High School Rachel went to NYADA and Finn stayed behind to help Burt with the shop. Blaine didn't see much of Rachel the little time he was at NYADA. She was always very busy and it didn't take long before she was a big success on Broadway. Two years ago, Finn came to New York and they got back together. Blaine and Rachel have always been in contact, but when the kids came, Blaine didn't have much time. It's much better now though and Blaine is happy to see more of Rachel again.

There are a few baskets around on the two blankets and some toys for Aria. Blaine looks at Aria and smiles. She looks like her mother, dark hair and big brown eyes. And just as loud.

Blaine puts her in Rachel's lap and looks up to call Ivy and Devon over. They run over, each with their stuffed animal. They really don't go anywhere without them. One time Ivy forgot her duck at the kindergarten and cried the whole night. Devon even said she could borrow his dog, but she didn't want to.

"You guys want some food?" Rachel asks them and they smile, sitting down beside Blaine on the other blanket, watching Rachel pick up some food from a basket.

They get some grapes first and they both say thank you before sitting quietly eating them. They mumble something to each other, pointing at the grapes and laughing. Rachel finds a sandwich for Blaine who thanks her with a smile and takes a bite.

If someone had told him he would be sitting in a park with Rachel, Finn and three kids when he is 24 years old, Blaine would laugh. He loves Ivy and Devon and he is so happy to have them, but he misses how it used to be. He misses hanging out with Iris and Leah. He misses having a life that doesn't include waking up early to take the kids to kindergarten or reading bedtime stories before they go to sleep. He misses Kurt…

"So, we have some big news actually," Rachel says, looking at Finn before smiling at Blaine.

Blaine lifts an eyebrow and swallows his sandwich, "What is it?"

"We're getting married in two weeks!" She says excitedly and Ivy cheers.

They all laugh at her and she laughs with them, even though she doesn't know why they are all laughing.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing," Blaine says.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man," Rachel says, grinning at Blaine.

"What? Really?" Blaine asks, surprised, "You don't want any of your girlfriends for that? Isn't the bride supposed to have a bridesmaid?"

"No, silly, I want my best friend. And I don't care what you are supposed to have, I want you."

Blaine smiles, "Wow, thanks, okay."

Rachel claps, making all the three children also clap. Rachel hugs Blaine tightly and kisses his cheek. Blaine smiles at her.

"Just so you know, my family will be there and that means Kurt too…" Finn says a little awkwardly as Rachel gives Ivy and Devon something more to eat.

"Oh… That's fine, I actually met him."

Finn and Rachel looks at him surprised.

"A few days ago," Blaine explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine forces a smile and gives Devon his attention, who is pulling at his shirt.

"Can we play?" he asks, pointing at the bag Blaine brought with them.

He nods and finds some toys for them.

"So Kurt is in New York?" Finn asks, clearly not having heard about this.

Blaine nods, "Yeah, they are here for a few weeks."

"What happened?" Rachel asks and Finn runs over to Aria who is crawling away from them.

Blaine looks at Finn bringing Aria to the playground before looking back at Rachel.

"We tried," Blaine says, nodding, "But when he found out about them," he says, signalizing the kids, "he ended it. I don't blame him though, he isn't ready for this."

"I'm sorry, B," Rachel sighs, taking Blaine's hand.

"Daddy!" Ivy and Devon says from behind him.

Blaine looks behind him and playfully screams when they jump on top of him, falling down on his back. He tickles them and they squeal and laugh, begging him to stop. Blaine laughs too, and sits back up, pretending to catch them. They sneak away from Blaine's hands, laughing loudly. They fall down on the blanket, exhausted.

Blaine's phone starts ringing. Devon quickly tries to press the button, but Blaine manages to move it away before he gets the chance.

"Can you?" he asks Rachel, hinting to the kids and she nods.

Blaine stands up and walks away, but not too far. He can hear Rachel tell the kids something and they laugh. Blaine takes a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," Kurt says back and Blaine waits for him to continue, "How are you?"

Blaine closes his eyes as he sighs, "I'm okay, why are you calling me?"

"I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad," Blaine tells him and he means it; how can he be mad?

"Okay… Listen, I said I want to be your friend. So if you want that too, I would love to meet you."

Blaine didn't know he had been holding his breath and breathes out, "Kurt… I want to be your friend, but do you really think we can do this now?"

Kurt thinks for a second, "Yeah we can."

Blaine hesitates, even though he loves Kurt and it's going to be painful, he needs Kurt. If Kurt only wants to be friends, than that's what they'll be.

"I'm in the park with Rachel, Finn and the kids… do you want to come? As friends. Like you said, we can take this slow." Blaine asks.

"Meeting your kids is taking things slow?" Kurt asks and Blaine sighs.

"Fine, forget it."

"No, Blaine, sorry, I would love to come. Where are you?"

Blaine tells him before hanging up. He takes a few deep breaths before walking over to the others again. Devon looks up at him and Blaine smiles at him, showing he is okay so Devon doesn't get worried.

"Who was that?" he asks and Blaine tells him it was a friend.

Blaine sits down and Ivy sits down in his lap, her duck in her lap. He looks over at Rachel and Finn, who has come back with Aria, "Kurt's coming."

They both look at him surprised and after making sure Blaine is okay, they don't say anything more about it.

"Who is Kurt?" Ivy asks and Blaine tells her its Finn's brother.

It only takes half an hour before Blaine notices Kurt walking over. Aria has fallen asleep in her stroller and Ivy and Devon are playing with their stuffed animals.

"Hey guys," Kurt says and smiles. Everyone smiles back.

Ivy stands up and walks over to him, smiling. Kurt leans down and smiles back, "Hello, what's your name?" he asks and Ivy tells him her name, "Wow, that's a pretty name!" Kurt says and Ivy laughs.

Blaine smiles at his daughter and looks over at Devon who is hiding behind him. Ivy is the more outgoing person, but Devon is the shy one when it comes to meeting new people.

Ivy tells Kurt to sit with her, which is right beside Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt mumbles to Blaine with a smile and Blaine mumbles a 'hey' back.

"You want to say hello to Kurt?" Blaine asks Devon and he shakes his head, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiles before looking at Kurt and Ivy.

"You want to be a princess huh?" Kurt asks Ivy after she tells him about the new dress she just got.

She nods excitedly and Blaine smiles. He can't remember Ivy being this comfortable with a stranger before.

Blaine looks over at Rachel and Finn, who is watching them too.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town, dude?" Finn asks and Kurt shrugs.

"Just a lot has happened these few days." He glances over at Blaine, who looks down quickly.

Ivy walks over to Blaine again and sits down in his lap. Kurt talks with Finn and Rachel for a while so Blaine joins Ivy and Devon playing with their animals.

He can feel Kurt looking over at him at times, but he never looks back.

Aria wakes up after a little nap and Kurt gets to meet her too. He smiles at her, bouncing her up and down in his lap. Blaine can't help but smile at this. He didn't know Kurt was this good around kids. They never talked about this or spent time around any. Blaine can't help but think about how it would be with Kurt in their life. Kurt, Ivy, Devon and himself… Blaine can see him being happy and Ivy and Devon loving Kurt like a dad.

Blaine quickly stops thinking about this, he can't think like this, they are only friends and that means daydreaming about the future like that is not allowed.

"Okay, we need to go," Rachel says and stands up, "I need to go to work soon, we are having an early rehearsal."

Ivy and Devon hug both Rachel and Finn and Blaine hugs Rachel goodbye.

"Bye!" Ivy shouts after Rachel and Finn, waving her hand.

Rachel and Finn smile and wave back.

"So…" Blaine says, looking at Kurt.

"Daddy, I want coldy," Devon mumbles, holding around Blaine's leg.

Blaine can see Kurt frowning, but tells Devon they can get one when they get home. He explains to Kurt that he means ice cream and Kurt smiles with a nod.

Ivy lifts her hands up to Kurt and he looks at Blaine, hesitating, before lifting her up. She smiles and holds one hand around his neck and the other holding Ducky. Blaine can't stop smiling. They start walking down the road and to the street. Devon is tired so he gets into the stroller. Not even thinking about where they are going, Blaine takes the subway, with Kurt following him, towards the apartment.

"Oh, sorry," Blaine says when he realize where they are going "I can take her now, you don't need to follow us home."

"What if I want to?" Kurt asks and leans against a poll, still holding Ivy, and looks at Blaine.

Blaine looks back and smiles a little, "Okay."

Only friends.

They walk up to the apartment and Ivy and Devon run over to the couch and lye down. Blaine smiles at them and takes off his shoes. He looks up at Kurt and notice he has taken off his shoes too.

"Sorry about the mess," Blaine apologizes looking around the room.

It doesn't look like Cooper is here. Thank god, that would have made this even more awkward.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt says and they walk to the kitchen, "It's a nice place."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, it's alright."

"Daddy, TV!" Ivy shouts from across the room.

Blaine smiles to Kurt, "One sec."

Kurt nods and Blaine walks over to Ivy and Devon and turns on the TV. He changes it to one of the kid's channels and is about to walk back to Kurt, but Kurt comes over and sits down beside Ivy. Ivy doesn't waste any time and starts explaining what the TV-show is about. Kurt nods with a smile and Blaine sits down between Devon and Ivy. Devon climbs in Blaine's lap and watches the show. Blaine rests his chin on Devon's head and watches too. Ivy ends up on Kurt's lap and Kurt and Blaine look at each other.

No, don't start daydreaming again, stop!

"Who wants to help me make dinner?" Blaine asks after watching TV for a while, both kids had fallen asleep, but it was time to wake up anyways. Devon and Ivy both stands up and run to the kitchen. Kurt laughs and follows Blaine into the kitchen. They end up making pasta, all four of them.

"Kurtie, you sleeping here?" Ivy asks, drinking from her glass of water, and Blaine and Kurt smiles at the nickname.

"No I can't… but I will come back," he tells her and she nods.

After dinner they end up watching a movie, Finding Nemo, and eating coldy until its bedtime.

"Read this?" Devon asks, looking up at Blaine with his big hazel eyes, after they both have changed clothes and brushed their teeth.

Blaine takes the book, which is Toy Story of course, and sits down on Devon's bed. Ivy comes over and they sit on each side of Blaine as he starts reading.

He looks up after reading a few pages and see Kurt standing by the door, a little smile on his face. Daydreams starts showing up in his head again so he continue reading. Halfway through the book, they are both sleeping so Blaine puts the book away.

Blaine gets Ivy in her bad and tucks them both in before turning the light off and closing the door.

Kurt is sitting on the couch now, watching something else on the TV. Blaine comes over and sits down beside him. They don't say anything; Kurt only takes Blaine's hand. Blaine looks down at their hands, thoughts running in his head again.

"Listen…" Blaine starts and turns to look at Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt says before Blaine can say anything more and Blaine's jaw drops slightly.

"What?" he says, even though he heard him.

Kurt moves closer, letting go of Blaine's hand and cupping Blaine's face instead, "I love you, I've never stopped loving you and I already love your kids. They are great and you are so amazing with them. This wasn't what I planned, but I love you, Blaine. I want to be with you."

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes as he listens to every word he says. "You said we could only be friends," Blaine mumbles.

Kurt shakes his head, "It was stupid and I knew we couldn't only be friends. But after this day… Seeing you with them. Especially watching you read to them, something changed. I want this with you."

Blaine looks at the door to Ivy's and Devon's room before taking Kurt's hand again and leading him to his bedroom. As soon as the door is closed he kisses Kurt. Kurt kisses him back.

"I love you too," Blaine says between kisses and pushes Kurt with him to the bed.

Kurt lies on top of Blaine and deepens the kiss, lifting Blaine's shirt slightly up.

"Okay, okay, we still need to go slow and we can't do this with Ivy and Dev here," Blaine says breathlessly.

Kurt only lifts his head up a little and looks at Blaine, "Why do we need to take this slow exactly?"

His hands tickle Blaine's skin under his shirt and Blaine can't seem to think straight. What was the reason again?

"Because… stop, I can't think when you're doing that," Blaine says and tries to pull Kurt's hand away from his stomach.

Kurt grins, but continues working his hand upwards; unbuttoning Blaine's shit on his way up. Blaine moans slightly, biting his lip.

"I locked the door," Kurt tells Blaine, "We can just stop if we hear them."

"Kurt…"

"We can just make out," Kurt says and kisses Blaine's chest when the shirt is parted on each side of Blaine's torso.

Blaine can't argue anymore, there doesn't seem to be any problem with just making out, even though he has a feeling they won't end up just making out. Ivy and Devon won't suddenly burst into the room, so they will hear them if they wake up.

"Ah fuck it," Blaine moans and lifts Kurt's head up to his so he can kiss him.

Kurt doesn't waste any time and deepens the kiss, sticking his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tangling it with his tongue. Breathing through their noses, Blaine sucks on Kurt's tongue, biting Kurt's lip and Kurt doing the same with Blaine.

Blaine lifts Kurt's t-shit up and they stop kissing for a second so Kurt can get it over his head. He throws it on the floor and returns to Blaine's waiting, swollen lips. Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's back, making Kurt moan, and down to his ass. If they don't stop now, it will be more than making out.

Blaine rolls them around and kisses Kurt's chest. He sucks on one of Kurt's nipples, making Kurt gasp slightly. He moves his lips further down… down…

"You sure you locked the door right?" Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt, who nods, "Maybe I should just check," Blaine says and moves to go to the door.

Kurt pulls him down before he can get out of the bed and straddles him, "I'm sure Blaine, so stop worrying."

Blaine breathes out and tries to just relax. Kurt kisses him softly after giving him that stupid sexy smile. Blaine knows he is in trouble now.

"I know what will relax you," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear and kisses his neck.

Blaine can't help but moan at those words and closes his eyes when Kurt pulls down Blaine's pants slightly and kisses the top of his cock. Blaine's jaw drops when he starts licking, his tongue piercing rubbing against him.

"Shit…" Blaine gets out, trying to be quiet, "Your tongue…"

Kurt chuckles and runs it over Blaine's cock again before opening his mouth and sinking down. Blaine gasps and grabs a pillow. He thrusts up and Kurt lets him, sucking hard.

Blaine squeezes his eyes close, his mouth open and dry, and takes a fistful of Kurt's hair in his hand. Kurt moans around him and pulls away to catch his breath. He moves up Blaine's body in the sexiest way Blaine has ever seen and kisses Blaine heatedly on the mouth. Blaine moans, rocking his hips into Kurt's leg.

"Please," Blaine wines and pushes Kurt down again.

Grinning, Kurt starts sucking him again, "Fuck my mouth," he whispers and covers Blaine's cock with his mouth again.

Blaine moans, maybe a little too loud, and thrust his hips up hard. It only takes two trusts before he comes into Kurt's mouth.

"Come here," Blaine whispers and pulls Kurt up to him and kisses him. He moans at the taste.

Blaine moves his hand down to Kurt's hard cock, which is still in his pants and Kurt moans. He leans his forehead against Blaine's and breathes heavily as Blaine sneaks his hand inside Kurt's pants.

Kurt comes just as they hear a sound. They try catching their breath and put their pants on again quickly.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kurt asks, looking around the room.

"Out in the hallway, so just use this." Blaine gives him some moist towelettes.

Blaine opens the door and walks out, leaving Kurt in the bedroom.

"Hey, Blainey," Cooper says with a smile and Blaine smiles back, pretending like nothing's different, "are they sleeping?"

Blaine nods, "Yeah, half an hour ago or so."

Cooper nods and looks up when there is a sound from the bedroom. Blaine sighs, why can't Kurt be quiet?

"Is there someone here?" Cooper asks, lifting an eyebrow, a smile teasing on his lips.

Blaine quickly shakes his head, "no, it's the cat" he says quickly.

"We don't have a cat" Cooper says, still grinning.

Blaine bites his lip, coming to the conclusion there isn't any point in lying, "Fine… we met Kurt in the park, so… the kids liked him so he came here. He was just about to leave."

Cooper takes a look over Blaine and grins, "How nice."

"Mhm," Blaine says, nodding innocently.

"Well, I haven't met him in a while, so-"

"Scoop!" Devon runs over to him and Cooper lifts him up with a big smile.

"What's up, Dev?" Cooper says and Devon laughs.

Blaine walks into his bedroom, "He knows, but you should probably go now… I'm sorry."

Kurt shakes his head, "No, it's fine."

They kiss softly and fixes Kurt's clothes before walking into the living room again.

"Kurtie!" Cooper says with a grin and Kurt smiles, nodding a hello.

"Kutie," Devon says and laughs at Cooper's ridiculous face.

"Long time! How are you?" Cooper asks and Kurt smiles.

"I'm good" Kurt nods.

"I bet you are" Cooper grins, wiggling his eyebrows, making Devon laughing and touching Cooper's face.

"Okay, well Kurt needs to go!" Blaine says, giving his brother a look, and pulling Kurt to the front door.

"I'll call you" Blaine says, blushing slightly at this situation.

Kurt nods and Cooper makes a kissing sound behind them making Devon laugh again.

Kurt chuckles and winks at Blaine before walking out of the door. Blaine smiles at him and closes the door.

 **So what do you think? I want to know everything you are thinking after reading this! Bad idea? Good idea? Please tell me :) Thank you for reading and I'm going to try my best getting the next chapter out! Just writing this note made the PC turn off two times! Urgh! Okay, see you lovely people soon.**

 **LOL Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you amazing people! The next chapter is here and I hope you all will like it. Thank you so much for all your kind words, means more than you know. Just out of curiosity, what do you want to happen in this story? Maybe your wish will come true ;) Okay read the chapter and I'll see you at the end!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4**

"Good morning," Kurt says with a smile on his face.

The others frown, eating their breakfast.

"What are you on?" Dylan asks, but Kurt only smiles more.

"Nothing, it's just a nice day."

Kurt grabs an apple and says goodbye to them, leaving them all confused.

Let's have breakfast – K

Kurt sends the text and puts his sunglasses on as he walks out into the street. It's Sunday, so Kurt is pretty sure Blaine isn't working today.

I'm making breakfast now – B

Kurt smiles at the text and sends a reply before walking down to the subway.

On my way ;) – K

He gets on the train and sits down, a smile still on his face. He can't remember smiling like this, like an idiot in love. Kurt usually hates people that smile like this, but he can't help it. Blaine is his, he is finally his again. It's still a little hard with the kids, but they are really great, so Kurt has to try. Blaine is worth it.

Kurt walks up to the streets again and towards Blaine's apartment. It's a nice day; it's warm, but not too warm.

Really? Just coming without asking? What if I have a guy over? ;) – B

Kurt chuckles and rings Blaine's doorbell. Blaine buzzes him in. Kurt opens the door and walks up to Blaine's floor. He knocks on the door and waits. He can hear Ivy shouting she will open it and with some struggle, she opens the door. Kurt helps her open and push the door, but he doesn't tell her that of course.

Her eyes grow wide with excitement when she sees him and she smiles up at him with a bright smile. Kurt smiles back and leans down.

"Hey there pretty girl."

"Kurtie!" she hugs him and runs inside again in her pink pjs, almost stumbling.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she shouts and Blaine walks out from his bedroom.

He is wearing his pj pants and a tight grey t-shirt. He hasn't any gel in his hair and it looks like he just woke up. Kurt lifts an eyebrow in approval at Blaine and smirks when Blaine's ears darken. Blaine bites his lip and looks down when Devon comes out of his room, wrapping his little arms around Blaine's leg, hiding his face.

Kurt smiles at him. Devon reminds him so much of Blaine. Shy and quiet at first, but when he opens up he shows people who he really is. And Kurt is sure he is an amazing, kind, loving boy, just like his father.

"You want some breakfast?" Blaine asks Kurt, pulling him back to reality.

Kurt nods, "Yeah, thank you, I would love some."

Blaine takes Devon's hand and walks towards the kitchen. Devon and Ivy sit down at the table after a little struggle, Blaine helping them a little. Kurt walks to Blaine's side and watches him getting breakfast ready on the counter.

"Hey, beautiful," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear quiet enough so the kids don't hear anything, they are too busy playing with their plastic spoons anyway.

He can see Blaine's ears and cheeks darken slightly and Kurt's eyes drop down to Blaine's mouth when he bites his lip. Blaine is just about to respond when Cooper walks over, his hair wet from the shower.

"Well, look at that, already here again Kurtie?" Cooper teases and grins at Blaine and Kurt.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Kurt asks Cooper, an eyebrow higher up than the other.

"Ivy calls you that, so why can't I?" Cooper teasingly whines and Ivy and Devon laugh at him even though they don't know what they are talking about.

"Because I actually like her," Kurt teases back.

"Okay let's eat," Blaine says with a laugh and puts the fruit and waffles on the table.

Kurt sits down between Blaine and Ivy, which pleases Ivy. Kurt can't help it, he loves this. He never thought of himself sitting at a table eating breakfast with kids and people he loves. Like a family. He never thought he could be happy living like this. He always thought after starting the band, he would do that and maybe if he was lucky be with Blaine. He didn't think he would like something like this, at least not after his mom died.

But Kurt is taking things slow with Blaine, so he can't think too much about this, as hard as it might be. He is just visiting for some breakfast and is not a part of the family. He is only here as their friend. Maybe a little more than a friend with Blaine though, Kurt thinks to himself with a smile and eats his waffle.

"So how was the tour?" Cooper asks, drinking his coffee.

Kurt smiles, "Amazing. Nothing like being on stage with a big audience. And I love to travel."

"Why?" Ivy asks Kurt.

Kurt looks down at her with a little smile, "Because I see new things and meet new people."

She smiles and tries to take a too big waffle into her mouth.

"Daddy," Devon whines and points at the floor.

Blaine looks down and sees his stuffed animal is lying on the floor. He picks it up for him and Devon takes it, mumbling a thank you.

After they are done eating Devon and Ivy watch some TV and Cooper leaves to go meet his wife. Kurt helps Blaine clean up and after a few minutes they are done. Kurt smiles at Blaine and pulls him closer.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was very tasty," he whispers in Blaine's ear and kisses his neck.

Blaine chuckles and wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you liked it. So I was thinking… I can take a week off work this summer and was thinking of maybe taking the kids somewhere. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Kurt smiles,"When?"

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know, but I talked to Frank and he said it was alright to do it in two weeks."

"Oh…" Kurt looks down, "I'm only supposed to be here one more week though before we go back to LA."

"What?" Blaine frowns and takes a few steps backwards, "You didn't tell me that."

"I said I could only stay here for a few weeks…"

"And you have to go? Why do you need to be there so soon?"

"Jace says so and we have some stuff to do. I have a few things this week too, an interview tomorrow and a photoshoot."

Blaine doesn't say anything and sits down on the kitchen chair.

Kurt sits down too, "Blaine I'm sorry… I don't know what to do. I want to be with you, but I can't just leave the band."

Blaine nods, "No of course not, I know. You told me this so I shouldn't react this way. I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to think about it so I guess I just forgot it was this soon."

Blaine nods, looking down at the table, running his finger on top of it, drawing a pattern.

No one says anything. Kurt wants to ask Blaine to come with him again, but he knows he will only say no again. He wants to be with Blaine, but why does he have to give up the band to be with him? Can't Blaine give up his job and move with Kurt? The kids probably wouldn't mind. They are still very young so they could get used to LA fast. What is the problem?

Blaine's phone rings and they both look at each other before Blaine finds his phone.

Kurt walks over to the kids as Blaine answers the phone. He sits down in the chair and watches the TV too, a yellow bear jumping around and laughing on the screen. The twins laugh, but Kurt doesn't.

Blaine walks into the room, "Auntie Iris called!" he says and the kids look at him with a big smile, "You guys want to go meet her?"

"Yes!" they both say and get down from the couch, running to put their clothes on.

Blaine smiles slightly and looks at Kurt, "You want to come? It's a friend of mine," he says, but it sounds like he doesn't want Kurt to come.

"I need to go actually…" Kurt mumbles and Blaine nods, looking down at the floor.

Kurt kisses Blaine lightly on the cheek before walking out.

The truth is Kurt doesn't have to go, he has nowhere to be, but the tension became too much and he had to leave.

Why didn't Blaine say anything? Say yes to move to LA or even just tell Kurt to stay. He isn't sure if he would have said yes, but still… Blaine would have asked and shown Kurt that he wants him to stay. Does he even care? Does he want Kurt to stay?

oooo

"Hey!" Iris says and hugs the twins before hugging Blaine.

They sit down at the table, Devon in Blaine's lap and Ivy sitting on the kids chair beside Iris.

"Look!" Ivy says and stretches her arm out in front of Iris, showing her the new bracelet she made.

"Wow! You made that?" Iris says excitedly and Ivy nods, "Can you make one for me too?"

Ivy nods and starts eating her ice cream. Devon doesn't eat his though, which is very unusual. Blaine asks him a few times but he only shakes his head and buries his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"So how is it going?" Iris smirks, winking at Blaine playfully.

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know… He has to go back to LA next week."

"Oh… I'm sorry… What are you gonna do?" Iris asks.

"I don't know," Blaine says again, shaking his head. He takes some of Devon's ice cream since he clearly doesn't want it.

"He wants us to go with him, but I can't just leave." He says in a hushed voice so the twins can't hear it.

"Why not? I get that it's a big step, but still… isn't it worth it?"

"I can't leave New York. Everyone is here, you guys are my family."

Iris smiles, "That's sweet and we will always be your family, no matter where you live."

Blaine doesn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking about what Iris is saying.

"I don't know," he eventually says, taking some more of the ice cream.

Devon coughs and starts to whine. Blaine frowns and looks down at him.

"You okay sweetie?" Blaine asks.

Devon nods and lies his head on Blaine's shoulder again.

After an hour of Iris talking about this new Broadway show she is auditioning for, both the kids are getting tired so Blaine decides to take them home. Iris has to work anyway, so they agree to meet up again soon after her audition.

"Tell me how it goes with Kurt," She says and kisses Blaine's cheek, "Bye."

Blaine nods, "Bye, good luck."

He carries Devon and holds Ivy's hand as they walk down the few blocks back to the apartment. When they get there, Kurt is waiting by the door.

"Kurt? I thought you-"

"I lied," he says and smiles down at Ivy, who says a tired hello.

"I need to get them to bed, come on," Blaine says and they all walk up to the apartment.

After putting them both into bed, Blaine walks to the living room where Kurt is.

"I'm sorry," he says, "Sorry I just ran out before. It kind of just hit me that I'm leaving…"

Blaine shakes his head, "It's fine."

He wants to say something more, but he doesn't know what. Should he ask Kurt to stay? Or say yes to move with him to LA? Does Kurt even want that anymore? He hasn't said anything. Why does Blaine have to be the one to make a decision? Can't Kurt be the one to ask?

Devon starts crying in the other room so Blaine has to walk in to check on him.

"Devon?" he says and walks over to his bed.

"Hurts," he cries and Blaine admittedly gets worried.

"Where sweetie?" he asks, but Devon only cries.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouts, trying not to panic, but finding it very difficult.

Ivy wakes up as Kurt walks is. Blaine touches Devon's forehead and notices he is very hot.

"Devon is sick," Blaine tells Kurt, "I think we should go to the hospital."

"Is it that serious?" Kurt asks, but he is already bringing Ivy to the front door.

"I don't know, I don't know," Blaine says, really panicking now.

"Blaine, honey, relax. I'm sure he's okay."

They take a cab to the hospital and rush in, Devon crying the whole way. Blaine feels like crying too at this point. Kurt is carrying Ivy, who doesn't really say anything, probably too scared herself.

They find a doctor quickly, who brings them to a room where he can look at Devon. Kurt stays in the hall though with Ivy. Blaine puts Devon down on the table.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, he's been coughing a bit today, but he didn't get hot before now." Blaine says in a hurry.

"Hey Devon," The doctor says, smiling down at the crying boy, "My name is George."

The doctor checks over Devon and tells Blaine it's nothing too serious, he has only gotten the flu.

"Oh thank God," Blaine chuckles embarrassed, "Can't believe I rushed down to the hospital when it's only the flu."

"Believe me, you're not the only one. It's alright, it's better to be sure than not do anything if it is serious."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, thank you doctor."

He smiles and tells Blaine what he can do so Devon gets well again. Blaine carrys Devon out of the room and Kurt and Ivy rushes over to them.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods, telling him it's only the flu.

Kurt sighs in relief and hugs Blaine, kissing his cheek slightly.

They get back to the apartment and Blaine puts them both to bed.

"Sorry about this," Blaine says when he walks over to Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head, "No, don't apologize, I'm happy I was here with you."

"Me too," Blaine says and hugs Kurt, "So… what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" Kurt says and they sit down on the couch, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Blaine says even though he knows.

He wants to be with Kurt, but why does he have to be the one to give up his home? He knows Kurt has a lot more to give up to be here in New York, but that doesn't mean Blaine giving up everything is better.

"Can we talk about this later? It's been a long day and I'm tired."

"Of course," Kurt says and Blaine turns on the TV, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "We'll talk about it later."

oooo

"Can we talk?" Kurt asks, knocking on the open door, making Jace turn around in his chair.

"Kurt! Yes, of course. What's up?"

Kurt sits down, looking around in the studio for a second before looking at Jace. How should he say this?

"I just… I mean… I…" Kurt stumbles, trying to find the right words.

"Kurt come on, tell me." Jace says, looking at him serious now.

"I don't know if I can do this," Kurt finally says, "I don't know if I can be in the band anymore. I mean, I love playing and all, maybe not all the attention from fans and stuff, but what the hell, I love the band. It's not about that; I just don't want to go back to LA, I want to stay here."

"Okay…? Is this about this boy?"

Kurt looks down at his hands, not saying anything. Jace sighs, not saying anything either, just giving Kurt a disappointed look.

Kurt looks back up at Jace, "Why can't we stay here? You have this studio too and it's right here in New York, why do we have to be in LA?"

"Well, this studio is full, we just got a new artist in here, so it's totally booked."

Kurt nods, "Okay, but why do we have to go now? Can't we just wait until summer is over?"

"No, I got a meeting and a band coming in-"

"Yes, but why do I have to go back to LA?"

"You guys have interviews and stuff. You know how this is, Kurt, summer is busy for the band."

Kurt nods, "I know, but-"

"Listen, does it matter if we wait a month? It will only hurt more right? Isn't it better to go now and be done with it?"

"No" Kurt says, shaking his head with a frown, "I would rather wait a month. It might be more painful, but at least I'll have time to figure out what I want, what to decide."

Jace frowns, looking a little mad now "You're actually thinking about quitting the band for a boy?"

"He's not just a boy! He's the man that I love; I can't walk away one more time."

"And what does Quinn and the guys think about this?"

"I haven't told them… I haven't told them because I haven't made up my mind yet; I'm still trying to figure out what to do."

"Fine, but you have to talk to them, this will affect them all too, not just you."

Kurt nods, "But can you please try and see if we can be here instead? Maybe someone wants to go to LA and we can take their spot."

Jace nods, "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"I know, thanks."

Xx

"Hey stranger, get dressed, we're going out," Quinn says when she walks into the apartment.

Kurt is in the living room watching TV. After talking to Jace, he had been thinking a lot. He is right, this will affect them all, not just Kurt. Can he be that selfish?

"No thanks, I'm fine right here," Kurt mumbles, watching some action movie.

"It wasn't a question," Quinn rolls her eyes and drags Kurt up from the couch and towards his room, "Get dressed," she orders and closes his bedroom door behind him.

Kurt sighs, but does as she says, knowing there isn't any point in arguing. Kurt takes off his clothes and walks towards the bathroom. The door is closed so he knocks on the door in case Dylan is there. No one answers, so he walks in. He turns on the shower and when it's warm enough, steps inside. The warm water feels good so he stands there a little longer. But when Quinn starts asking for him, he turns the shower off and is just about to find a towel when the other door opens, the one to Dylan's room.

Kurt is about to say something, but Dylan is already walking in.

He jumps backwards when he sees Kurt, "Shit!" he shouts, trying to breathe.

Kurt wraps his towel around his waist, "Have you heard of knocking?"

Dylan chuckles, still trying to catch his breath, "Sorry."

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks out, leaving Dylan alone in the bathroom. He can hear the shower starting to run and for a second thinks about walking in on Dylan for a little payback. As much fun as that would be, Quinn is still constantly asking if Kurt is ready yet.

Kurt quickly finds something to wear and walks out to Quinn, "What the hell is going on with you today? Is it your month already? Though that was last week by all the mood swings."

Quinn hits his arm what should have been playfully, but it was clearly not, "Shut up, let's go, Puck and Dylan can find us later."

"Okay…?" Kurt frowns, but follows Quinn out of the apartment.

They walk down a few blocks before they go to a club Quinn and the two other guys supposedly have been at a few times. There are a lot of people here, all of them dancing and drinking. The music is loud, lights moving with the sound. Quinn order two beers and finds a table. It goes another fifteen minutes before Puck and Dylan walks in.

Puck walks over with two shots each and Kurt lifts an eyebrow at them, "Trying to get me drunk tonight?"

Puck grins, "Of course!"

Kurt chuckles and drinks the two shots, making a face at the strong taste. The others also drown down two shots, making the same face. Kurt grins, feeling slightly lightheaded already. What was in this shot?

Kurt shrugs and Quinn pulls him out on the dance floor. They both dance to the upbeat music, singing the lyrics to each other.

"I love this city," Kurt says after a few more drinks.

"Me t-too!" Quinn says and laughs.

"Can we just stay here?"

Quinn nods, "Yes! Let's just stay!"

Kurt smiles brightly and drinks one more shot before looking back at Quinn, but she is suddenly gone. Kurt frowns with a puzzled look as Dylan comes over.

"I-I just made out with-with the bartender," Dylan says and they both laugh.

"Was he good?" Kurt asks with a grin, trying to wink at Dylan.

He bites his lip and nods, "He's coming with us to the apartment when he gets off."

They both grin and laugh like teenage girls. Kurt looks around the dark room and realizes he can't see very clearly. Before he can tell this to Dylan, he is pulling Kurt with him to the dance floor. At first Kurt is just standing there, adjusting to the quick movement and the new lights, but when his head is working again, he starts to dance with Dylan.

Suddenly someone is pulling Kurt away from Dylan. Kurt tries to hold onto Dylan, but he can't and Dylan doesn't seem to notice. Kurt looks towards the person who is pulling him away, and notices it's Quinn.

"What are you-"

"We're leaving," she says mad and Kurt frowns. Did he do something wrong? Did Jace tell her?

"What? Why?" Kurt asks and tries to wiggle out of Quinn's tight grip.

She doesn't let go before they are out of the club and standing in the street. She starts walking towards their apartment and Kurt follows her, trying to focus on where to go, his feet not cooperating.

He asks a few more times what is going on, but she doesn't answer. They take the elevator up and walk through the door.

"I hate him!" Quinn yells, throwing her purse hard on the ground.

Kurt frowns and walks closer to Quinn even though he is a little scared she is going to hit him. She is crying, her eyes are all puffy and red with black mascara around them.

"What happened?" Kurt whispers, afraid to ask, but knowing he has to.

Quinn cries even more now and tries to tell Kurt, "I-I saw" more crying, "with that slut!"

"Wait, what?" Kurt asks confused, trying to comfort her.

She looks at Kurt and for a minute Kurt thinks she is about to hit him.

"I saw him! Making out with that slut!" she yells and starts crying again.

"Puck?!" Kurt asks in disbelief, "No, I'm sure he didn't-"

"Yes he did! I saw it and then I yelled at him!" she cries and Kurt hugs her for support.

Kurt hugs Quinn for a while, not saying anything. It doesn't seem like she wants to talk. After a few minutes, Quinn is calmer so Kurt brings her to his room. He puts her in his bed and pulls the comforter over her. He can hear someone coming so he walks out of the bedroom to see who it is.

Dylan – and what Kurt believes is the bartender – is practically fucking against the front door. Kurt lifts an eyebrow and watches them for a few more seconds. They eventually go into Dylan's room, though half of their clothes are in the hallway. Kurt chuckles to himself and finds a glass of water. The talk, if that is what he can call it, with Quinn sure sobered him up!

After drinking three glasses of water, which Kurt is very proud of, he returns back to the bedroom where Quinn is fast asleep. Her phone suddenly starts ringing and Kurt quickly runs to the hallway again to get it from her purse.

It's Puck.

He press the accept button and Puck don't waste any minute trying to apologize.

"Puck it's Kurt," Kurt says, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home!" he says, "Kurt I'm so sorry, you have to know I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"You're right… fuck, why did this happen?"

"You tell me! You are an idiot, you know that right?"

"I know…" Puck says and the front door opens.

Puck continues talking even though they are both in the same room. Kurt can't help but chuckle and end the phone call.

Puck looks at Kurt and starts to whine. Kurt rolls his eyes and orders Puck to go to his room; he can deal with this tomorrow. Puck surprisingly does as Kurt says and walks into his room, whining again when he realize Quinn isn't there. Kurt walks back to his room, finally he can sleep.

The bathroom door is open so Kurt can easily hear what is going on in Dylan's room.

"Fuck!" Dylan moans from his room and Kurt makes a disapproving face. Of course he has to listen to this when all he wants to do is sleep.

He closes the door, trying not to imagine what is going on in the other room, and is pleased that he can't hear them as clearly now. He takes off his shirt and pants and lie down beside Quinn, who is fast asleep.

oooo

"Blaine!" Iris says as soon as Blaine answer the phone.

Blaine smiles, "Hey, how are- wait a sec."

Blaine remove his phone from his ear when his kids starts fighting over a crayon Devon was using, "Ivy, that is not yours, give it back to Devon. You can use it after, honey."

Ivy pouts and gives it back to her brother, clearly not happy.

"Sorry, I'm back now," Blaine says, watching his kids in case something happens again.

"Thank God, you're not gonna believe this!" Iris says excitedly and Blaine gives her his full attention.

"What?" he says curiously.

"I got the part! I got the Wicked part! I got Glinda!" she squeals loudly.

"Oh my God! Congratulations, Iris! I knew it, I told you you would get it!"

Iris laughs and Blaine joins her, so happy she finally got the part she always wanted. She has been on Broadway a few times before, but that's only been small rolls. She was still amazing though, she always is. And now she is going to be in Wicked. Blaine feels a pang of jealousy. This could have been him right now. On Broadway. He is still so happy for Iris, she really deserves it.

"We have to celebrate tonight! Are you free?" Iris asks and Blaine thinks for a second.

"Cooper is watching the kids tonight, but I'm supposed to meet Kurt tonight…"

"Bring him!" Iris says excitedly and Blaine can't help but chuckle at her excitement.

He was supposed to talk to Kurt tonight, but that can wait. Maybe they just need a fun night together, not worrying about everything that is going on.

"I'll ask," Blaine say and they say goodbye.

After picking up the crayons on the floor for Ivy, Blaine calls Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt answers, sounding a little nervous.

"Hey, so I know we were supposed to talk and figure things out tonight, but Iris called and asked if we wanted to go out and celebrate tonight… But if you would rather talk, I can celebrate with her another time."

"Celebrate what?" Kurt asks.

"She got a part in Wicked. As Glinda," Blaine says, still feeling a little jealousy, but can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Iris on Broadway.

"Wow," Kurt says and Blaine nods, "and sure, we can go out and celebrate. Maybe we need a night out before..." Kurt doesn't finish that sentence and Blaine is glad he doesn't. He can't hear it right now, he doesn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, right… I'll send you the address okay?"

"Okay, see you later. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's heart stops when he hear Kurt's words, "You too," he says and Kurt hangs up.

Blaine sends a text to Iris to tell her they are in and she sends an address and time.

"Daddy," Devon says and Blaine looks down at his son with a smile.

Devon is holding a drawing towards him, his small arms stretching as high up as they can.

"Wow!" Blaine says and leans down, "Did you draw that? It is very beautiful."

Devon grins and turns his back to Blaine so they both can look at it. Blaine holds around his son, looking over Devon's shoulder at the drawing, as he explains what the different blue circles and purple lines are.

Ivy comes over and shows her drawing to her father, who compliments her. After she explains her drawing, Blaine puts the drawings on the refrigerator as Cooper walks in.

"Wow, who made those?"

"I did!" Both the twins say, jumping up and down.

Blaine laughs, watching them.

Cooper playfully gasps, "No! I don't believe you."

The twins tell him they did one more time, laughing at their ridiculous uncle.

"Really?" Cooper asks.

"Yes!" They say, laughing and Blaine smiles at their adorableness.

Cooper grabs the kids and run to the couch, tickling them. The kids scream and laugh at the same time. Blaine shakes his head as his phone starts ringing. Blaine looks down to see who is calling.

"Hey, Rach-"

"Oh my god, Blaine, I just got the call! I'm Elphaba! I can't believe this! Well actually I can, there is no one more perfect for the roll, but still."

"Wow Rachel, that's amazing," Blaine says, really confused right now.

So both Rachel and Iris are going to be on Broadway? Together? In Wicked? Did Finn get the male lead? Is everyone going to be on Broadway except Blaine now?

Blaine sighs as he listen to Rachel ramble on about how amazing this is. After a few minutes, Blaine tells her he has to go. After congratulating her one more time, he hangs up.

Blaine decides to take a shower so he walks to the bathroom. He steps in and turns the water on, feeling the warm water hitting his skin. He thinks about Iris and Rachel. He is happy for them, of course he is, but he can't help but to envy them. He could be doing what they are doing right now. He never really thought about Broadway before NYADA. He knew he wanted to become an artist, but after studying at NYADA, he started to think about the possibility of theater. It wasn't before he, Iris and Leah went to see The Lion King on Broadway, he knew he wanted to do that one day.

When he is done showering, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks to his bedroom, noticing Cooper and the twins watching TV. He finds something to wear and when he is all done, he sits down with the others to watch with them until he has to go.

He decides not to think anymore about Iris, Rachel and Broadway. Tonight he is going to have fun, not thinking about his dashed hopes and dreams. He is happy for his friends and that's all. And even though he is going out to celebrate Iris' big Broadway role, he is not going to let that ruin the night. And neither is his situation with Kurt. He loves him and that's all he needs to know right now. The other stuff can wait. This is going to be a great night.

Xx

"Blaine!"

Blaine turns around towards the source, but can't see anyone. He tries to look over the big crowd, but these people are really tall! Instead, he pushes his way through so he comes to a more open space. When he looks up he can now see Iris waving him over. Blaine waves back and walks to where she is sitting. They hug and Iris gives him a drink. Blaine looks at the dark red drink before taking a sip. It tastes like strawberries and very strong vodka. It's good.

"Where's Kurt?" Iris asks over the music, looking around the club.

"He's on his way, I'm sure he will be here soon," Blaine responds, looking around for Kurt too.

A few more minutes and Kurt comes over. Iris smiles and hugs him, Kurt congratulating her.

"Hey," he says when he sees Blaine and kisses him softly on the lips.

Blaine smiles, blushing slightly for some reason.

"How are you?" Kurt asks, his mouth close to his ear so Blaine can hear him better.

"I'm good, how are you?" Blaine asks as Iris walks away.

"Good," he says back and leans back again so he sits normally.

Iris comes back with a tray, holding it like she is a waiter with a big smile on her face. When she puts it on the table, Blaine looks down at it with big eyes. There are four shots each, four different shots.

"Iris-" Blaine starts.

"Blaine, shut up," Iris says and Kurt chuckles, "We're gonna have fun tonight, so don't be a party pooper."

Blaine sighs, "Fine, but let's not start with these! If we do, I'm going to be sick."

Kurt nods, "Good idea, let's have something else first."

Kurt walks away this time and Blaine gets worried. He drinks his drink as he waits. When he is almost done with it, Kurt comes back with three new drinks, looking like the one Blaine just drank.

"This is always a good start," Kurt says and gives one to Iris and Blaine.

After drinking their drinks, Iris begs them to take the shots. Blaine rolls his eyes but agrees.

"Yey! So how are we going to do this?" Iris asks and Kurt and Blaine frown.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks.

Iris makes an obvious look, clearly a little tipsy already.

"It's boring to just drown them down! Let's play a game."

Blaine rolls his eyes, knowing there isn't any point disagreeing, "What game?"

Iris thinks for a second, "Never have I ever, that's always fun!"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Okay, you start then," Kurt says and Iris nods.

"Okay, let's see… Never have I ever… taken someones virginity," she says with a smile, not drinking.

Blaine gives Iris a look, who clearly doesn't get it. She smiles when Kurt takes the first shot.

"Ohh, who?" she asks.

"Blaine..." he says, looking at Blaine with an apologetic look.

Iris gasps, "Aww, that's romantic."

"Not the word coming to my mind," Kurt says and Blaine can't help but chuckle.

"Okay, I'll go now," Kurt says and thinks, "Never have I ever been walked in on."

Iris grins and takes a shot. Kurt looks at Blaine and thinks.

"Don't think-"

"Yep it did," Blaine says and takes the shot, making a face at the strong taste.

"What? When?"

"Cooper," Blaine says and Kurt remembers.

"What? Are you serious?" Iris asks and laughs as Kurt takes his second shot.

Blaine blushes at the memory.

oooo

Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and moves with Blaine, breathing into his sweaty neck. The music is pumping so loud and hard that Kurt can feel it in his whole body.

He looks over Blaine's shoulder and can see Iris dancing with a guy. He watches for a few more seconds and decides it's okay. And Kurt is sure Iris can take care of herself.

Kurt can feel Blaine kiss his neck as they move to the music and he bites his lower lip, really wanting to get out of here right now. But they can't do that, they can't leave Iris. Damn it.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine whispers, sucking on Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighs. He had been trying not to think about this tonight and he was still intending not to think about it.

"Let's talk about this later, baby," Kurt whispers back and kisses Blaine's neck, tasting the salty sweat.

"Okay," Blaine says and pulls back so he can kiss Kurt on the mouth.

Kurt kisses Blaine back, eagerly, forgetting where they are. Blaine deepens the kiss and Kurt doesn't complain.

"I need to pee," Blaine says and laughs.

Kurt chuckles, "Me too."

They walk to the bathroom together, both of them supporting each other so they don't fall. There are a lot of people in the bathroom so they need to wait, both of them jumping up and down with badly they need to pee.

A guy walks out of one of the stalls and Blaine is next. He pulls Kurt with him though and they both get into the stall. Blaine can't help but laugh at Kurt's face, but right now he needs to pee. When they both are done, Blaine pushes Kurt against the wall, kissing him sloppy on the mouth. Kurt grins into the kiss before kissing Blaine back, grabbing his ass.

Kurt didn't get the chance to pull his pants on again and when Blaine notice this, he quickly grabs Kurt's cock.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt moans, his mouth wide open and his head tilted back.

Blaine moans and kisses Kurt's neck, licking his way up.

"Get the fuck out of there! This isn't a hook-up place," a guy on the other side says angrily banging on the door.

Kurt whines, but pulls his pants back on. Blaine gives him one more kiss before walking out with Kurt, apologizing to the guy.

"You are so bad," Kurt says when they are back on the dance floor.

Kurt could see Iris still dancing with that guy, so he focuses on Blaine, who is grinning.

"You love it," he says with a little wink and Kurt knows he is right.

Kurt grins and kisses Blaine, who smiles back at him.

"Blaine..." Iris mumbles behind Kurt, not looking very well.

Blaine sighs, "Not feeling good?" he asks and Iris shakes her head and leans her head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt holds around her so she doesn't fall and Blaine takes her other side, "Come on, let's get you home."

When they finally struggle their way out, Kurt can finally breathe again in the fresh air. They find a cab and they all get inside, Iris resting her head on Blaine this time. The cab driver asks for the address and Blaine tells him. Luckily for everyone, Iris isn't one of those who throw up in a car, so the car ride goes smoothly.

The bigger struggle though is getting up the stairs, neither one of them are very stable right now. They finally get up and puts Iris in her bed. She mumbles something before falling asleep, but neither of the boys understand her. They chuckle and walk out of the apartment and down to the street.

"Let's not take a cab this time, I almost threw up," Blaine says, frowning.

Kurt laughs, "We don't need to take a cab. Are you hungry? I want fries."

Blaine nods and they walk down the street to find somewhere to eat. They get take-away and walk down the street while eating fries.

"This is so good!" Kurt moans and laughs, feeling a little tired.

They sit down on the fountain in Greenwich Village, only a few other people sitting around as well.

"It was nice going out tonight," Blaine says, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiles and nods, "Yeah, we needed this."

"So should we talk tomorrow then? Abut you know what? I have to work tomorrow, but we could eat lunch?"

Kurt nods, but doesn't want to talk more about this. He needs to ask Jace again tomorrow, but that can wait. Now he just wants to be with Blaine.

Blaine takes the last fry from Kurt, grinning at Kurt's look.

"You're lucky I love you," Kurt says and kisses Blaine on the mouth.

 **They are so adorable! Let's hope they work things out. Oh and btw, my PC is still horrible so I'm sorry this will take some time. I'm looking for a new one. So tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have anything you wish to see happen. You never know! Thanks again wonderful people.**

 **Oh and I need a new beta! Please let me know if you can help me. Thank you!**

 **LOL Nina**


End file.
